Desaparecida Numero 1, Gina Weasley
by Kakaribeiror
Summary: Gina Weasley some. No meio de um ataque. Rasões? Muito poucas


(Também disponivel nesse site: .?identCap=1953&identFic=39749&tCh=28)

DESAPARECIDA NUMERO 1 GINA WEASLEY.

Cap ólogo:

Um dia antes do ataque

Gina Weasley ainda estava dormindo quando foi acordada com uma coruja bicando a janela.

" Eu odeio quando ele faz isso" pensou ela. Ela se levantou lentamente e foi até a janela do dormitório antes que acordasse alguém. A coruja de Draco provavelmente estava de mau humor. Por que antes mesmo de ela pensar se iria responder, ou não, saiu voando em direção (provavelmente) ao corujal. Ela pegou o pergaminho, preso em uma fita de veludo verde " Que mau gosto " pensou ela e riu consigo mesma. Ela abriu o pergaminho. Lá estava escrito:

" Bom-Dia

Eu não queria te acordar assim, cedo de manha. (não, cedo de noite, pior até que dá certo né, enfim) Assim que você acordar/se arrumar, me encontre na frente da sala precisa.

Draco"

Gina não sabia bem o que Draco queria, e ate por que ele nunca acordaria cedo. Ela foi até o banheiro, caminhando na ponta dos pés, para não acordar ninguém. Especialmente Pâmela, que sempre tinha um sono levíssimo e sempre tentava se intrometer na sua vida. Mas fazer o que? Ela era sua melhor amiga. Gina abriu a porta do banheiro lentamente, se olhou no espelho e viu uma garota ruiva, de olhos castanhos claro, pele branca e algumas sardas. E é aquela garota que Draco Malfoy disse a exatamente um mês que a amava. Há um mês, um garoto de cabelos loiros e olhos acinzentados, disse olhando em seus olhos a palavra-

" Eu te amo Virginia Weasley "

" Você demorou " disse ele quando Gina chegou perto. Ele a abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido: " Feliz Aniversario de um mês" disse ele em seguida lhe deu um beijo. Quando se separaram, ela disse:

" Você lembrou? Eu não acredito nisso! Draco Black Malfoy se lembrando de uma data importante " ela disse isso enquanto ele pegava em sua cintura com as duas mãos e a girava, como se dançassem

''E você? Virginia Molly Weasley? Você acha mesmo que eu, Draco Malfoy iria esquecer a data mais importante da minha vida em? Eu não sou tão ruim assim sabia"-disse ele rindo e dizendo isso entre pequenos beijos -" Enfim, queria te dar um presente, de aniversario. "-Ele disse isso, e tirou uma pequena caixinha azul de dentro do casaco.

Ela bem intrigada, perguntou -" qual é a dica pra esse meu presente? " Disse ela mergulhando naqueles olhos " como podem ser tão hipnotizantes? " pensou ela.

Ele abriu a caixinha. Lá havia um anel de prata, com um diamante muito discreto e delicado azul no centro. Os dois ainda não haviam oficializado o namoro. Normalmente, se o fizesse os irmãos de Gina o mataria. Ele olhou da caixa e fitou seu olho castanho-claro.

"Gina, você quer namorar comigo?"

" ELE ME CHAMOU DE GINA? É UM MILAGRE!" pensou ela extremamente feliz por dentro e por fora. " Draco você sabe que eu te amo muito - ela corou ao dizer isso. Ela ficava linda quando corava. - E é claro que sim!

Nesse momento Draco pegou o anel e colocou no dedo de Gina.

"Gina" pensou ele. " Ela é uma pessoa que eu amo. Literalmente, amo muito" E como se os dois ouvissem os pensamentos um dos outros se beijaram. Draco é claro, (N/A: Isso ai é um pouco"mudando de mais", + mesmo assim é muito fofo!) Tinha uma aliança pra ele também. Gina se segurou com todas as suas forças para não rir. Depois desse momento (muito "fofinho" segundo Gina) acabou, Gina e Draco se separaram para ir para a aula. Gina devia estar animada para mostrar o anel que dera para ela. No entanto, Draco, estava mais que nervoso. Ele sentia como se aquele anel fosse uma placa dizendo " OLHE PARA MIM". Ele caminhou lentamente até seu dormitório. Teria mais uma meia hora para arrumar suas coisas e se preparar para um dia cheio.

"VIRGINIA MOLLY WEASLEY! ONDE VOCE SE METEU? QUER ME MATAR DO CORAÇÃO?"

Gina tinha chegado atrasada na aula do prof. Binns. Pâmela escreveu isso e deu para ela. Gina pegou o pergaminho e escreveu

" Fui ver o Malfoy por que Pamy? Ciúmes?"

" Pare com isso Gina. Agora me conte os detalhes, e isso inclui esse lindo anel brilhante ai na sua mão direita. E NÃO ME DIGA QUE NÃO É SEU OU QUE NÃO É NADA"

"Ok, ok. Draco e eu decidimos oficializar o nosso namoro. Ai, ele me deu um anel, e adivinha! Draco Malfoy TAMBEM está usando uma aliança! Dá pra crer nisso?

"OMG!"

O dia se seguiu com repletos OMG de Pamy até a hora do almoço. E Gina lá, tentando adivinhar como fora o dia de Draco.

- Zabine será que você pode parar de me zuar? Ou quer levar um soco na cara?- disse Draco enquanto iam em direção as masmorras.

- OOOOOO falou o senhor comprometido né? Eu não sabia que levaria esse negocio com a Weasley a serio Malfoy

- SERA QUE VOCE PODE PARAR COM ISSO PORR… - antes de ele terminar a frase o professor Snape apareceu atrás deles dizendo

- Algum problema senhor Malfoy?

-Não professor. - " além desse besta aqui? Pensou

- Então creio que vocês podem parar de espernear nos corredores e entrar na sala de aula. Você também senhor Zabine.

E os dois entraram. Draco teve que ficar o dia inteiro ouvindo murmurinhos ao seu respeito e zuações de Zabine. Ele só conseguiu descansar direito quando foi dormir. Esperando pelos socos amanha de toda a família Weasley, e provavelmente do Cicatriz.

- Gina! Eu te procurei por todo o lugar! Onde você estava?- perguntou Rony sendo seguido por Hermione e Harry - Espera ai, QUAL É A DESSE ANEL AI NA SUA MÃO VIRGINIA WEASLEY?

-Ai Rony larga a minha mão! Tá doendo- disse Gina afastando a mão de Rony.

- Qual é Gina, o castelo inteiro viu! Que você e inesperadamente o MALFOY ESTÃO USANDO UMA ALIANÇA IDENTICA! CONFESSA! - Disse Lilá atrás de Gina. A partir de hoje Gina não só não gostava de Lilá.

Ela detestava

Odiava

Repugnava

- E posso saber o que você tem haver com isso Brown?- Disse Gina, mas Hermione disse- Rony será que dá pra você parar com essa crise de ataques? Deixa que eu converso com a Gina. Acho melhor você e o Harry subirem para o dormitório antes que o Filch apareça por aqui e de uma bronca em vocês.

Gina nem tinha reparado em Harry. Ele estava encostado em uma parede olhando para uma parede, distante. Ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos pelo chamado de Rony. Os dois subiram.

- Agora Gina, será que você pode subir e me falar tudo o que esta acontecendo?- disse Hermione

- Tá, ta bom- disse Gina

Depois que subiram Mione começou:

- Pode começar a se explicar.

- Olha, eu sei que você o Ron e o Harry, vão sumir da escola. E não pense que é por isso. Eu amo ele e ele e ama ok? Eu não posso ter o direito de amar alguém não?- disse Gina sentando na sua cama. Ela olhou para o seu anel e continuou:

- Sabe ele se importa comigo, eu sei que você vai dizer " Gina, ele é Draco Malfoy", mas é que ele é importante para mim. Pois é, eu sei de todas as coisas que ele fez, mas uma pessoa pode mudar mione. Você, nenhum de vocês viram como ele é comigo. E eu sei que você vai dizer " ELE É UM DUAS CARAS" mas infelizmente eu amo esse duas caras… - disse ela. Hermione já se sentara do seu lado.

- Gin, se você gosta dele e ele gosta de você, desse jeito, você não precisa se preocupar ok? Só com o fato de aquela ser a coruja do Rony que esta voando provavelmente com uma carta para a sua mãe. - disse ela apontando para a janela.

- Pelo menos você me dá um apoio. Quando mesmo que vocês vão?- perguntou Gina

- Não fique triste, mas hoje de madrugada. Fica mais fácil de sair.

- Por isso o bom-humor do Harry? - as duas riram. Depois disso Hermione pegou suas coisas. Ela nem reparou, mas já eram 02h00minh da manha.

- Promete que você não vai fazer besteira Gin?

**- Prometo mione**. - E ela saiu, e Gina nem sabendo quando veria um dos três de novo.

Gina tentou dormir e não conseguiu. Decidiu que iria ficar no salão comunal. Preparando-se para um dia difícil amanha. Ela, pois sua roupa tradicional de Sábado. Uma calça jeans, uma blusa e um casaco. Para sua surpresa Pâmela também estava lá embaixo.

- Pâmela o que você faz aqui em baixo?- ela se virou olhou para a janela e disse - é uma questão de tempo. Eles estão vindo. Vo-vo-voldmort está vindo atacar Hogwarts agora. - e apontou para a janela. Lá dava para se ver destacado no céu estrelado, a marca dele de Voldemort. " Draco" pensou ela. Saiu correndo do salão comunal em direção a Sonserina, ela sabia que ele seria chamado. E a única coisa que ela viu quando chegou lá foi Draco

Sentado na parede, pálido e olhando para o vazio. Ele estava com seu braço esquerdo descoberto pelo casaco preto, mostrando a marca negra. Estava se mexendo o que não era o normal. E estava vermelha.

Ela sentou ao lado de Draco e o abraçou. Ele retribuiu o abraço e disse no seu ouvido.

- E-e-eles estão vindo. Vã-vã-vão matar todo mundo. Inclusive você. - disse ele com medo. Gina naquele momento só se preocupava com Draco.

Somente com ele

—-

Cap 2- O ataque/ A mansão Malfoy

Gritos já eram ouvidos nos corredores de Hogwarts. Comensais da morte já deviam ter chegado ao pátio da escola. Draco sentiu a marca arder muito, tirou a cabeça do ombro de Gina, levantou-se e disse com a voz fraca:

- Eu tenho que ir. - disse ele. Ela olhou bem para os olhos dele. Ele estava muito pálido, e seus olhos estavam muito acinzentados. Normalmente eram verdes-claros. Mas quando ele estava pensando ou estava triste eles ficavam cinza. (N/A: peguei essa do meu amigo. Quando ele esta triste ou pensativo, os olhos dele ficam cinza, e quando esta normal fica verdes/azuis. ausaushauhs Valeu ai Ícaro) Ela se levantou e o olhou cara a cara. Ele estava tenso, ela colocou as duas mãos em sua nuca e ele igualmente, pois os braços em sua cintura. Ele encostou a testa na dela, e disse:

- Eu sei que você não queria isso… Muito menos eu, mas se eu não for… - ele praticamente sussurrou isso, ela o interrompeu dizendo:

- Eu sei Draco… Agora vai. Vejo-te depois, se der. - disse ela e não conseguiu segurar uma lagrima solitária que caiu no seu rosto. Passando pela sua pele pálida. Ele limpou a lagrima com o dedo indicador. Ele deu um beijo nela e antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, ele se foi. Ela o olhou até desaparecer de vista. Depois disso correu para o dormitório, Pâmela com certeza devia estar procurando por ela. Gina chegou lá viu Pâmela desesperada olhando de uma parede à outra, quando ela chegou, Pâmela berrou:

- GINA VAMOS! EU ESTAVA ESPERANDO VOCÊ VOLTAR VAMOS LOGO ANDA, NADA É SEGURO AQUI NO CASTELO VEM!- Pâmela berrou isso e saiu agarrada ao braço de Gina e saiu do castelo em direção ao pátio. Elas duas se depararam com uma cena inesperada. Mais de cinqüenta comensais da morte estavam lá. Batalhando com todos. Vários jatos verdes voavam. Der repente Pâmela foi atingida por um jato vermelho e desmaiou. Antes que Gina pudesse ajudá-la, teve que se abaixar de um jato verde que veio em sua direção. Ela correu para a porta do castelo para tentar se esconder. Ela estava em um dos corredores de Hogwarts, correndo em direção a casa da Sonserina. Ela não sabia o que iria encontrar lá. Mas sabia que se Draco voltasse, ele iria para lá.

Draco aparatou na Mansão Malfoy, os comensais mais confiáveis de Lord Voldemort estavam fitando-o. Der repente, Victor Lycthor virou-se para Draco e disse:

- Demorou Malfoy, estava fazendo o que? Passando o tempo olhando seus amiginhos sonserinos sendo mortos?

- Cala a boca Lycthor. Enfim, qual é a missão dessa vez?- perguntou Draco, se sentando. De repente ele se lembrou da aliança e, pois a mão que tinha a aliança no bolso do casaco. Ele se sentou a direita de Lord Voldemort. Victor se virou para Draco pronto para explicar, mas Voldemort disse:

- Como você já deve saber Malfoy, o Potter e seus "amigos", fugiram ontem de Hogwarts, e claro que agora sua posição não é certa. Mas, Potter e seu "instinto" heróico, não resistem a alguma situação de perigo que alguns de seus amigos possam chegar.

- Aonde esta querendo chegar Milorde?- disse Draco pensativo

- É em Virginia Weasley que eu quero chegar Malfoy. Ela é uma do grande grupo de amigos de Potter. No momento, ela esta no castelo, desprotegida. Eu espero usá-la para aproximar-me de Potter, conseguir arrancar informações de Potter. Eu pretendo sumir com a Weasley por um ano, e colocá-la de volta, para saber qualquer informação sobre o Potter. E espero que até lá- ele olhou para Draco - ela tenha se tornado uma comensal.

" uou "pensou Draco " Como assim?"

- Você Draco, ira até o castelo agora. Outros de meus comensais estão distraindo as pessoas. Você terá meia hora para me trazer à garota. E o tempo esta passando… - nesse momento Draco aparatou. Não sabia o que iria dizer para Gina. Mas sua reação não iria ser boa.

Gina ouviu passos em sua direção e pegou a varinha e apontou para o

Vulto que se aproximava. Ela já ia gritar um feitiço quando uma voz que ela reconhecia muito bem perguntou:

- Gina é você? - ele chegou mais perto - *Lumus*, Gina!- Ele se aproximou dela e deu um longo e apertado abraço. Ela retribuiu. Ele olhou para ela, ela estava muito assustada. Ele disse:

- Gina, você tem que vir comigo, pra minha casa… Só que como refém.

-Como assim Malfoy? Refém? Como?

- Olha você vai ficar sabendo ok? Agora vem. - ele pegou em seu braço e desaparatou na Mansão Malfoy. Gina pode perceber que Malfoy já segurava seu braço com mais força do que antes. Ela se deparou com uma "manada" de Comensais da Morte olhavam para ela. Draco olhou para um homem e disse:

- Alguém ai pediu uma Weasley?

- Essa piada foi mais sem graça que você Malfoy- disse uma mulher que estava sentada no sofá. Ela era albina pelo que se via. Cabelos quase brancos e pele igualmente alva e olhos muito claros. Ela disse isso enquanto olhava suas unhas. De repente um homem moreno de olhos mel e com cabelos da mesma cor apareceu na frente da mulher e disse:

- Pare de encher o Draco Selena meu amor- disse o Homem se aproximando da mulher e lhe dando um beijo. Draco disse:

- OK Jycthor e Barty, arrumem um quarto ok? Tenho que levar essa aqui para o Lord das Trevas. - ele disse isso e saiu ainda me arrastando pelo braço, chegamos a uma sala. Voce-sabe-quem estava sentado em uma cadeira disse:

- Foi mais rápido do que imaginava Draco

-Obrigado Milorde- quando Draco disse isso, Gina estremeceu, e o Lord das Trevas se dirigiu a ela:

- Creio que ainda não tenha explicado a ela o que vai acontecer agora não Malfoy?

- Ainda não Milorde.

- Pois então explique. Depois, volte aqui, com ela. Depois de isso você poderá voltar as suas… Atividades normais.

Malfoy me levou para um quarto, todo preto e branco da mansão Malfoy. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si, e a trancou. Ela se sentou na cama e olhou de novo para a mão que estava com o anel, e perguntou com uma voz quase chorosa:

- O que está acontecendo Draco?- ele se sentou ao meu lado e olhou para mim. Ele estava tenso de novo. Ele começou a falar:

- Gina, olha… Eu sei que eu prometi não fazer mais isso, mas é inevitável! Você tem idéia do que aconteceria se eu me recusasse a vir? Eles te matariam.

-MATARAM A MINHA MELHOR AMIGA! A PÂMELA. E VOCE SO SE IMPORTA COM VOCÊ MESMO NÃO É MALFOY?- ela disse isso aos berros

- Gin, por favor, não grite. Olhe eu tenho que te explicar tudo ok?- ela se sentou e Draco começou: - Eu sei que você sabe muito bem que o Cicatriz e os " amigos " deles fugiram né?- ela concordou com a cabeça- Bom, voce-sabe-quem me pediu, Mandou na verdade, pra eu te "raptar" e ele pretende te usar para vigiar o Potter e etc. E ele não pretende te soltar muito cedo Gin -Antes que ela pudesse falar ele disse- Me deixa terminar. Voce-sabe-quem é muito cruel, e se você não fizer o que ele manda, ele não vai só te infernizar, mas vai matar todo mundo que você ama. Por isso eu faço o que ele manda ok? Eu já me acostumei com isso…

- Aonde você quer chegar Malfoy?

- Ele quer te manter presa aqui por um ano e meio e te tornar uma Comensal da Morte. - ela se chocou.

- EU NUNCA VOU FAZER ISSO MALFOY NUNCA!- berrou ela.

- Você não entende… Por favor! Ele vai te matar se você não fizer… Você sabe demais. E se você morresse, eu iria depois. -. Depois de três minutos olhando perplexa para a parede, ela se aproximou de Draco e disse- Eu nunca faria isso, se não fosse por você Draco Malfoy. - e eles se beijaram. Quando se separaram, ela disse:

- Não tem outro jeito?

- Eu procurei todos e não achei. E mesmo que você não goste disso eu estou do seu lado.

- Eu iria a qualquer lugar com você- eles praticamente sussurraram isso um para o outro. Draco pegou a mão de Gina e a levou para a sala, onde estavam muitos comensais da morte e Lord Voldemort fitando-os. Eles se esqueceram de soltar as mãos, e chegaram de mãos dadas. Ela segurou com mais força, aquela mão gelada, a dava muita proteção naquele momento, mesmo não sabendo o que aconteceria a seguir.

Cap 3. A marca negra mais que indesejada.

Draco e Gina passaram por uma longa reunião a qual Gina, mesmo que contra a sua vontade com todas as suas forças, ouviu como seria nos próximos dias. Para organizar a sua mente ela enumerou:

1º- Ela iria receber um "treinamento" para aperfeiçoar seus feitiços e etc.

2º- Depois do "treinamento" ela iria fazer uma pequena missão

3º- Se ela falhasse, é claro, seria morta. Mas se não falhasse, ganharia um "lugar de confiança" em Voldemort.

4º- Depois disso teria a marca negra. Alias, a marca negra é depois do treinamento, mas tanto faz. Ela já se sentia nojenta e suja só por estar na presença dele.

Pelo o que Gina ficou sabendo, esse treinamento, ocuparia três meses de seu um ano de "confinamento''. Depois da missão não sabia o que aconteceria em certo. Se Draco estivesse ao seu lado, e se ele tinha já se "acostumado" com isso, ela iria se acostumar também. Mas sentia saudades de todos os seus amigos… Hoje à noite, ela iria começar esse "treinamento". Ainda bem que geralmente, ainda mais eventos oficiais e importante, de "comensais", só aconteciam à noite. Ela teria a manha e tarde pra se acalmar, depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Ela nem saiu da cama. Vestiu uma blusa branca um casaco preto e um jeans que estava dentro do armário. Ela já pode perceber que o armário dava uma roupa diferente por dia, dependendo de como eu acordo. Hoje acordei com sono. Então é um jeans, blusa e casaco. Como eu me vestiria. E a única coisa que tinha para amarrar o cabelo, era muitas fitas, VERDES. Ela se arrumou, deitou na cama de novo, e fechou os olhos, para tentar dormir um pouco. Quando conseguia, Draco entrou pela porta e disse:

- Virginia, por que você não desceu ainda?

- Não estou com vontade Malfoy- disse ela voltando a fechar os olhos, ele aparentemente não entendeu aquela atitude e parecendo confuso sentou em sua cama, e passou a mão em seu rosto dizendo:

-O que foi dessa vez, Weasley?- disse ele brincando com a palavra Weasley. Ela não pode conter o sorriso, e virou o rosto para ele dizendo:

-São mais de mil coisas passando na minha cabeça agora… - ela suspirou e, pois as duas mãos em seu pescoço fazendo-o se quase deitar sobre ela- Não liga para o meu mau-humor repentino não ok?- e o beijou. Ele retribuiu com um beijo mais ardente. Antes que Gina pudesse responder aquilo, ele se separou dela e a olhou nos olhos. Ele se aproximou e fico a dois centímetros de seu rosto e disse:

- Eu te amo. Mais que tudo- ela olhou para os olhos dele, estavam verdes. Simplesmente um verde lindo. Cintilante. Ela sorriu e disse:

- Eu te amo também Malfoy. - E eles ficaram nisso até que resolveram descer até a sala. Victor, Selena, Fabrício Gurgygmman e Sara Relfot estavam na sala conversando na lareira. Quando Gina e Draco chegaram, Fabrício, um garoto da idade de Draco (N/A: praticamente todo mundo ai, Fabrício, Sara, Selena e Victor são da idade de Draco ok? Falta um personagem por aparecer… *falei d+*) Cabelos ruivos escuros, olhos pretos e moreno, falou:

- Ora, ora, ora. Se não é o mais novo casalzinho do mundo dos comensais- disse ele se sentando em uma poltrona.

- Cale a boca Fabrício- disse Gina

- Huuu já tá nervosinha é?- perguntou Fabrício. Sara uma garota de cabelos pretos, olho igualmente preta e um pouco mais morena, se sentava no colo de Fabrício.

- Relaxa Virginia, a gente se acostuma com esse tipo de criancice- disse Selena

- Rápido que não vai ser né- disse Draco. Todos riram. Victor olhou no relógio e disse:

- Virginia esta na hora do seu treinamento. Eu sei também acho isso ridículo. Mas…

- Ok, tchau pra… Todo mundo- Draco fez tchau com a mão e Gina seguiu Victor. Ela nem sabia como seria, mas seria um tédio puro.

Cap 4. Tres meses depois

TRES MESES DEPOIS…

Draco Malfoy estava sentado, na poltrona da biblioteca da mansão Malfoy. Ele passava as mãos no cabelo, em um sinal de preocupação, se não de desespero. O primeiro "teste" de Gina seria hoje. Pelo que ele sabia mais ou menos, ela teria que encontrar Potter e seus amigos, e fazer uma "surpresa". E o ruim, é que se ela falhasse, ela morreria. Mas Draco não queria pensar nisso agora. Não agora. Não agora que Gina estava mais desesperada que ele. Ela mostrava animação com o fim do treinamento. Ela geralmente se divertia com Victor, ele facilitava a situação de todos. Ainda mais agora, que o pai de Draco foi preso, ele estava muito abalado. Draco olhou no relógio.

" são 18h34min " pensou ele " daqui a 3 horas… 3 horas. " Ele se levantou, Gina devia estar muito nervosa. Ele estava indo ver ela quando Fabrício chamou-o.

- Draco acorda!Estou te chamando à maior tempão

- O que foi?- respondeu ele frio

- Acho melhor você ir ver a sua namoradinha

- Eu estava indo fazer isso, e pare de me zuar Fabrício

- Ora Malfoy, acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje foi? Quer um calman… - antes que terminasse, Malfoy saiu da sala fazendo um gesto obsceno para Fabrício, ele não estava muito longe do quarto onde Gina estava, ele chegou até a porta e bateu.

Gina estava deitada, com um casaco marrom, blusa amarela, uma calça jeans e um all star. Ela ouviu as batidas na porta e foi abrir. Ela viu Draco, e saiu da frente para que ele pudesse entrar. Ela fechou a porta atrás de si, e encostou-se à porta. Draco sentou na cama e só disse uma palavra:

- Lamento… - disse ele. Ela olhou para cima, tentando não se emocionar. O que tinha sido difícil nos últimos dias, ela se acostumara com a frieza daquela casa, e daquelas pessoas, e acabou meio que adicionando aquilo a sua própria personalidade. Ela caminhou até ele e disse:

- Você não é o culpado disso Draco.

- Sou SIM! - disse ele - Se eu não tivesse me apaixonado por você, se eu nem tivesse te conhecido se eu não existisse pra você, mais isso é impossível.

- Draco pare de se culpar ok? Nada disso é culpa sua. - Ela se sentou ao lado dele e o beijou. Draco a beijou igualmente, só que como se fosse um beijo de despedida. Ela protestou, trazendo para mais perto de si. Os dois nem perceberam, mais já estavam de pé. Talvez tivesse sido na discussão. Draco prensou Gina na parede, ele a segurava pela cintura, e mexia em seus cabelos. Gina mexia em seus cabelos igualmente. Draco sussurrou em seu ouvido

- Eu te amo Gina Weasley

Gina definitivamente se derretia inteira quando ele a chamava de Gina. Geralmente ele a chamava de Virginia. Ela olhou fundo naqueles olhos que estavam verdes-claros. Ela sussurrou de volta:

- Eu te amo também. - Ele deu um beijo nela e disse:

- Nos temos que descer…

- Eu sei…

-Por causa daquela droga de "teste"

- E também tem a…

- Isso é depois Gin. Vem vamos descer- disse ele colado a ela. Eles ainda muito juntos um ao outro desceram para uma grande sala.

Uma enorme mesa ocupava o lugar. Havia umas estantes e uma lareira. Voldemort estava sentado na ponta. Todos os comensais da morte confiáveis de Voldemort estavam lá. Só havia dois lugares vagos a frente de Belatrix Lestrange. Gina estava branca de medo por dentro, mas por fora, continuou estável, fria. Draco estava igualmente com medo, mas frio por fora. Os dois se sentaram, não sabendo o que aconteceria a seguir. Pelo menos Draco sabia.

"Ela vai ter aquela missão idiota, e depois vai receber aquela marca maldita" pensou ele. Gina olhava de Draco para suas unhas, quando Voldemort começou:

- Bom Weasley, você já sabe os motivos de o porquê de estar aqui, e eu não vou ficar repetindo. Pelo o que você sabe você ira completar a missão que eu darei a você e, como eu tenho certeza, você não falhara. E depois, você se tornaria uma comensal da morte, mais os planos mudaram. - disse Voldemort fazendo uma pausa.

- Como assim uma mudança milorde?- Gina se arrependeu na hora de ter falado a palavra milorde. Ela se sentiu suja e estranha. Estremeceu e olhou nos olhos de Voldemort, ele continuou

- Eu, acho melhor você receber a marca primeiro, já que a sua missão necessita dessas… Condições. - disse ele frio

- E qual seria a missão milorde?- ela se arrependeu novamente por falar milorde de novo. E já estava assustada com o fato de que iria receber aquela marca ali, agora.

- Você ira localizar Potter, e segui-lo até que fique em lugar "fixo".

Gina se chocou e der repente, não conseguia mais prestar atenção em nada. Mas não demonstrou isso. Decidiu ficar fria até o final sua reunião. Ela olhou para Draco, ele olhava para a mesa distante. Gina estava completamente sem chão agora.

Cap 5. O primeiro

FLASH BACK

Gina nem precisava mais prestar atenção em Lord Voldemort na reunião. Essa missão que ela teria que fazer era praticamente isso:

1º- Achar Harry, O que já era muito ruim, por ter que trair seu próprio irmão, seu antigo namorado e sua maior amiga

2º Assim que perceber que eles ficarem por mais de um dia em um mesmo lugar, chamar os comensais da morte

3º Ver tristemente Harry, Ron e Mione sendo presos.

Após isso, ela de muita má vontade, recebeu aquela marca nojenta. Ela se sentia suja, repugnante e estranha. Estava muito fraca, mas não demonstrou isso, foi fria como aprendeu naqueles dias difíceis. Draco a ajudou a ir para seu quarto. Quando saíram da vista de todos, ele perguntou:

- Está tudo bem Gina?-disse ele em sussurro

- Sim só estou um pouco… - disse ela murmurando depois desmaiou sobre o braço que Draco passara sobre ela para ajudá-la a andar. Draco se assustou e a encostou na parede. Ela ficou fria e pálida, mas ainda respirava, por mais que muito lentamente. Draco a olhou. Ela estava com seus cabelos vermelhos soltos, o que a deixava com uma cara de doente. O cabelo ruivo se destacava sobre sua pele pálida. Seu braço esquerdo a pouco extremamente normal, se destacava a marca negra. Mais um ponto de cor já que ela ficou muito pálida desde que recebera a marca. Ele passou a mão de leve em seu rosto. Depois a pegou no colo e a levou para seu quarto. Ele a deitou na cama e sentou em uma cadeira próxima ao lado da cama dela. Ele ainda estava apavorado por dentro. Se não tivesse dado um soco no Potter, ter que cumprir detenção com ela… Se não tivesse se descontrolado, talvez ela não estivesse aqui. Talvez não estivesse desse jeito. Talvez, ele ainda estaria em Hogwarts, talvez, talvez…

Ele afundou na cadeira e tentou dormir. Sentia um grande frio na barriga, o que era estranho para uma pessoa como ele. Ele a ouviu recobrar a consciência. Ela olhou para ele, e depois olhou para o teto, meio que assustada. Ela virou para o lado em que ele estava, e segurou a sua mão. Ela fechou os olhos e dormiu aparentemente mais tranqüila, só pelo fato de segurar a sua mão.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

(Sonho de Gina)

Gina estava no exato dia em que beijara Draco pela primeira vez. Em que ele se declarara para ela. , pelo o que identificou. Ela estava sentada no banco, no jardim de Hogwarts. Draco chegou, e sentou ao seu lado. Ele disse:

- O que você faz aqui Weasley?

- Tentando estudar, o que pelo jeito esta sendo muito mal conseguido não?

- Mau humor hoje Weasley?- disse ele olhando para ela

"caramba que olhos cinza lindos" pensou ela

- Não eu só estou pensando o leva um Malfoy falar com uma Wealey tão abertamente- disse ela sendo irônica. Ela deixou cair o livro que estava lendo. Draco abaixou-se e pegou o livro. Ele se aproximou um palmo de Gina e colocou o livro em seu colo

- Obrigado - disse ela pegando o livro- mas você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta- disse Gina dando um sorriso torto em direção a ele. Ele a olhava de um modo carinhoso. Isso foi "estranho" de certo modo. Ele se aproximou mais um pouco e ficou bem ao lado de Gina, a 10 centímetros de seu rosto, ele sussurrou

- Talvez seja ironia do destino- disse ele e se aproximou mais dela, agora ele estava a três centímetros dela e murmurou- ou talvez seja por um motivo louco e impossível, mas mesmo assim eu ignoro esse motivo - ele levantou os olhos, Gina e Draco se olhavam muito diretamente agora. Gina não agüentava mais. Ela estava falando com Draco há um tempo e toda a vez em que falava com ele ela se arrepiava, toda a vez em que ele tocava nela ela sentia vontade de abraçá-lo. Nesses últimos dias ela segurava com todas as suas forças para não pular no pescoço dele. Toda a vez em que ele se aproximava com aqueles olhos cinza\verdes e abria aquele sorriso torto, toda a vez em que ela retribuía o sorriso, e dizia a ele a cor de seus olhos agora e ria discretamente. Toda a vez em que acontecia isso, em que estavam a centímetros de distancia, ela controlava essa vontade. Antes que completasse seu raciocínio, ele a beijou. Assim que Gina abriu a boca, ele avançou lentamente com a língua. E assim os dois ficaram. Fazendo uma espécie de jogo. Draco segurou Gina pela cintura e, pois a outra mão em sua nuca. Gina brincou com seus dedos das duas mãos, perfeitamente colocadas em volta de sua nuca. Os dois se separaram quando um grito envolveu o lugar onde estavam

- GINA? O QUE VOCE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM ELE?- berrou Harry. Ele pisou duro até Gina e olhou para Malfoy. Sem falar nada meteu um soco aparentemente muito forte na barriga de Draco. Draco gemeu de dor, e olhou para Harry. Quando percebeu, já estava avançando para cima de Harry. Ele fechou os punhos e lhe meteu um soco no nariz. Antes que Harry pudesse revidar, Hermione o segurou pelos ombros e disse:

- Harry não! Vamos, não precisa perder tempo com ele- disse ela, mas Rony protestou dizendo

- EU NÃO VOU SAIR DAQUI SEM A GINA!- Disse ele agarrando Gina pelo braço; Ela tentou se soltar, mas não conseguiu.

- ME SOLTA RONALD EU NÃO TENHO MAIS 10 ANOS!- E antes que um deles pudesse falar, tocou o sinal indicando a próxima aula. Draco pegou suas coisas e saiu com raiva esbarrando em Harry. Gina se soltou e fez o mesmo, quando passou por Harry disse em um tom triste

- Conversamos depois ok?…

(A imagem se dissipa em sua cabeça e ela se vê em uma discussão com Harry naquela noite)

-VOCE NUNCA ME ENTENDE NÃO É? - Berrou Gina, eles estavam em um corredor deserto, então ninguém estava escutando

- EU NÃO TE ENTENDO? EU VEJO VOCE SE AGARRANDO COM O MALFOY E EU NÃO TE ENTENDO VIRGINIA?- Berrou Harry. Foi à gota d'água. Harry nunca a tinha chamado de Virginia. Ela abaixou a cabeça, e com os olhos marejados disse:

-Talvez não seja para ficarmos juntos não é?- disse ela. Harry abriu a boca para falar, mas ela o interrompeu - talvez, você nunca me entenda mesmo. Definitivamente…

-Então é assim né? Vai me trocar pelo Malfoy assim? Desse jeito?

- Harry… - Ela não tinha mais palavras, então se aproximou dele e disse um pouco mais baixo - Eu não queria que fosse esse o destino- após isso ela o encostou-se à parede e o beijou Não era como Draco a beijava. Mas iria sentir falta daqueles lábios macios e de como ele a beijava cuidadosamente e carinhosamente. Mas não era Draco. Ela o queria ali não… Não Harry. Ela se separou dele e olhou aqueles olhos extremamente verdes quando ele encostou sua testa na dela e disse:

- então é isso. Está acabado. - disse ele e foi embora.

Gina sentiu imediatamente um grande aperto no coração. Naquele momento, ela estava sem ar, sem chão. Sem poder respirar. O oxigênio parecia se recusar a entrar em seus pulmões. Ela encostou-se à parede e começou a chorar. Ela escorregou até o chão e se sentou. Estava sentindo a pior sensação de sua vida. Afundou o rosto em suas mãos e se perguntou

" o que me resta agora"

(Nessa hora começa uma cena não identificada por ela.)

Ela se levantou e caminhou em direção ao dormitório. Quando viu Draco beijando uma garota. Eles se separaram e ele apontou para ela com a varinha e disse

"Avada Kedavra!"

—-

Gina acordou extremamente assustada e olhou para Draco. Ele dormia afundado na cadeira ao seu lado. Seu braço esquerdo ainda latejava de dor. Ela se levantou e foi ate a janela. Ela observou por alguns instantes, daqui a alguns minutos, horas talvez, ela estaria lá fora. A procura daqueles a quem prometera que não faria besteira. Draco acordou e abraçou sua cintura. Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Dormiu Bem?

- Sim só tive um… Pesadelo. - disse ela suspirando, e virando de frente para ele

- Pesadelo?

-É. Foi o melhor sonho da minha vida… Só que virou um pesadelo

-Sempre é assim. O seu melhor sonho, transformado em pesadelo- disse Draco, ele olhou bem para ela- Que horas você pretende sair?

- Daqui a alguns minutos

- nervosa?

- Um pouco… - disse ela mergulhando naqueles olhos meio cinzas, meio azuis e meio verdes. Era inevitável ceder à vontade de beijá-lo. Aqueles olhos a deixavam sem chão. Ele sorriu torto. " pronto" pensou ela. Ela teve que se encostar-se à parede para não cair. Aquele cabelo loiro também não ajudava muito. O jeito como ele se aproximava lentamente para ela, cerrando os olhos, mas de um jeito que não rompia o contato visual. O jeito como ele a abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido " Eu te amo", e colocava a cabeça em seu pescoço. O jeito como ele aspirou o seu perfume e depois se dirigiu a seus lábios. E a beijou. O jeito como ele a beijava era único. Só ele sabia fazer isso. O jogo que ele fazia com ela enquanto se beijavam. O jeito como ele a segurava pela a cintura, tudo isso a fazia derreter. O fato que ela teria que ir, se afastar por um tempo apertou seu coração. Eles se separaram, ela olhou bem para ele e deixou cair à vontade de chorar. Ela estava sucumbindo as lagrimas. Mas antes que chegassem as suas bochechas, Draco as limpou com o dorso da mão dizendo:

- Eu não te apoio quando as lagrimas caem, eu não deixou elas caírem- Ela sorriu tristemente olhou para ele e disse:

- Eu te amo. - e o abraçou. A melhor coisa que ela podia fazer era abraçá-lo. - Agora, eu tenho que dar uma de malvada infelizmente.

- Eu te amo- disse ele antes de ela sair. Gina felizmente havia aprendido a aparatar, ela aparatou em uma floresta trouxa em que disseram que Harry Ron e Hermione estavam. Estava frio. Gina andou um pouco e ouviu vozes familiares.

-… Eu já disse que não podemos ficar muito tempo aqui Hermione- disse Harry

- Harry! Eu não tenho opção, e do jeito que o Rony esta não tem como… - Rony a interrompeu- tudo por causa daquela vassoura velha… - Harry o interrompeu- eu avisei…

- ENFIM! Temos que ficar mais um dia aqui você querendo ou não Harry. - disse Hermione

-Só isso? Ok vai dormir boa noite… Ah, Harry, não fica assim por causa da Gina cara. Ela só…

- Sumiu. Eu sei.

Gina não precisava ouvir mais nada. Sentou-se e tentou dormir, esperando pelo dia estressante de amanha.

—-

N/A: DESCULPA! AAAAAAAAAAAA SORRY!

FOI SO POR CAUSA DO MEU pequeno castigo. DESCULPEM! Enfim, o que é aquilo no horizonte? OLHA! É UM BONUS!

—-

Gina acordou naquela manha com uma imensa dor de pescoço. Ela se levantou e se espreguiçou. Logo encolheu o braço esquerdo junto ao corpo, por causa da dor da marca. Ela decidiu se levantar e foi lavar o rosto, quando teve que permanecer parada. Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam sentados a beira do lago um em cada pedra. Ela só ouviu uma parte da conversa antes de tocar a marca:

- Então pretende ir para Hogwarts mesmo?- perguntou Ron

- Sim… - disse Harry mais der repente aparataram muitos comensais da morte envolta deles e os estuporaram. Rapidamente, Selena, Fabrício e Victor pegaram os três e aparataram na mansão Malfoy, provavelmente. Draco pegou na cintura de Gina e aparatou com ela.

Eles aparataram na mansão Malfoy, e Harry, Ron e Hermione já estavam sendo levados para o porão. Gina virou para Draco e o abraçou com força e disse chorando baixinho:

- O que eu faço agora? E se meu próprio irmão for morto? A culpa vai ser minha!

- Shi calma Gina calma, vai dar tudo certo- disse ele naquele incrível tom de serenidade que só ele sabia fazer em momentos de pânico.

Gina se soltou do abraço dele e foi para o seu quarto. Ela se jogou de frente na cama e se afundou no travesseiro. Ela não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer se Rony, Hermione a visse. E ainda mais Harry… O que ele iria dizer? O desespero a tomou, como se tudo acabasse seria bem melhor. Alguns

Minutos, talvez horas, se passaram e ela se juntou a Draco na biblioteca. Sem dizer nada, ela se sentou ao lado dele e ele a abraçou. Gina enterrou seu rosto ali. Ela se separou dele e pegou um livro que estava em uma mesa ao seu lado. Tinha uma pagina marcada, com um papel grosso escrito na frente:

"Segredo"

—-

06. Eu não sei mais o que fazer

(…) Gina não sabia bem o que significava aquilo. Ela se levantou e desdobrou o papel. Um ponto vermelho a percorreu antes que pudessem dizer "Balaço''. Quando a luz se apagou o pequeno papel (envelope) explodiu em cinzas verdes. Draco que acompanhava tudo olhou para as cinzas, e depois olhou para Gina que olhava atentamente agachada, as cinzas verdes começarem a se mexer. As cinzas acompanharam o vento e desapareceram no ar. Gina olhou para Draco com aquele olha interrogativo "what is that?". Muitas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. Um forte estrondo foi ouvido do porão, seguido por muita fumaça entrando na sala onde eles estavam. Gina correu para fora da sala para ver o que estava acontecendo. Dessa vez ela tinha certeza, Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam escapando desse lugar.

Draco arqueou a sobrancelha como quem é irônico e perguntou:

- O que você vai fazer?- perguntou ele, ficando de frente com Gina, fazendo um esforço para não tossir com a fumaça. - Se você

- For você morre se não for ELES morrem- perguntou ele.

Ela se abaixou ouvindo mais um estrondo e depois se levantou e encostou-se na porta. Ela olhou fundo naqueles olhos cinza e disse: - Melhor eu… Simplesmente ver o que se passa aqui, pelo o que eu sei Ron, Harry ou a Hermione não sabem que eu estou aqui, e com você e nesse est.- Ela foi interrompida por uma sensação no braço esquerdo completamente desagradável. Ela olhou para Draco, ele também evidentemente sentira também. Gina havia mudado de blusa, e estava com uma blusa sem mangas verde, e seu tradicional jeans e tênis. Ela olhou para o braço com a marca e lá estava ela. Brilhante e com cores vivas, como na primeira vez. Ela olhou para cima e contra a sua vontade, reuniu todas as suas forças e com frieza disse:

- Vamos, temos uma coisa para fazer- Os dois tocaram a marca ao mesmo tempo e aparatarão nos jardins da mansão. Havia muitos jatos indo a varias direções. Ela viu Harry, Ron e Hermione serem encurralados sem varinha por pelo menos 20 comensais que estavam ali. Gina chegou e andou até o circulo. Por fora fria, por dentro gritando. Ela entrou no circulo e a uns dois bons metros de distancia, olhou para Harry e esperou uma reação. Rony foi o primeiro, ele deu um berro.

- VIRGINIA WEASLEY O QUE VOCE ESTA FAZENDO AQUI?- Disse ele cerrando os punhos.

- Pare de ser infantil Ronald, acho que se você se esforçar um pouco sem exagerar vai conseguir fazer com a sua mente pequena forme a perfeita conclusão do por que de eu estar aqui. - disse ela com frieza. Dessa vez foi à vez de Hermione de falar - Gina o que aconteceu por que você esta aqui? - perguntou ela com o mesmo tom de sempre quando dava lições de moral. Ela olhou para Hermione e disse - Acho que você já sabe o porquê Hermione. - Harry olhou bem para ela e antes de poder fazer alguma coisa Malfoy saiu de trás da roda e pegou Gina pela cintura dizendo: - Ora, se não é o Potty aqui senhoras e senhores. - disse ele irônico

- Sabia que você estava nesse meio Malfoy- disse Harry cuspindo a palavra Malfoy, ele olhou para Gina e pegou seu braço esquerdo antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa. Ele olhou bem para a marca, depois, antes que eles pudessem ser estuporados, Rony conseguiu pegar as varinhas e os três desaparataram, para bem longe dali. Fabrício olhou para cima enquanto os outros comensais aparatavam e disse:

- Agora ferrou de vez né - disse ele antes de sumir no ar aparatando. - Gina não sabia o que fazer, correu para dentro da mansão automaticamente entrando em seu quarto. Uma coisa que ela podia chamar de "seu " ali. Ela se afundou na cama e deixou lagrimas quentes escorrerem pelo seu rosto frio. E ela se deixou levar pelas lembranças… De Harry:

Flash Back:

Ela estava sentada em uma cadeira do salão comunal, a Grifinoria tinha acabado de ganhar um jogo, e Harry a olhava atentamente.

- O que foi Harry?- perguntou ela, ele sorriu e chegou um pouco mais perto dela e disse:

- O que foi é que eu te amo - disse ele e a beijou, e o beijo foi ficando mais terno e romântico mesmo sabendo que todos ali gritavam e assobiavam com a cena.

Fim do Flash Back.

(…) lembranças de Draco:

Flash B.

- Para a sua informação WEASLEY, eu não sou clichê muito menos ultrapassado então eu vou direto ao ponto- disse ele a encostando na parede da biblioteca - ou você para com esses ciúmes ou eu…

- Ou você o que MALFOY? - perguntou ela

- Isso- disse ele e a beijou, daquele jeito só dele se ser.

Fim do Flash B.

Ela afundou o rosto no travesseiro e bufou um pouco mais. O que ela iria fazer agora? Não havia nada a ser feito e ela sabia disso. A melhor coisa que se podia fazer era sentar e esperar a droga da guerra acabar, mais isso não iria adiantar… Com certeza, não iria adiantar, mesmo ela sabendo que essa guerra estava prestes a acabar e Voldemort por mais que tentasse iria ser destruído, ela tinha a noção de que essa guerra ainda vai durar muito tempo. " QUE DROGA VIDA COLABORA!" Pensou ela

Gina se levantou e caminhou ate a janela. O dia começara a ficar chuvoso e cinza, se ela estivesse na Toca, estaria bem melhor debaixo de seu cobertor esperando a chuva chegar, ate por que estaria em casa, por que esta consideravelmente perto do Natal. Ela não sabia se iria comemorar o Natal naquele ano, mas ela trocaria tudo por um dos suéteres com um G no meio, ou as brincadeiras de Jorge e Fred com Rony, o fazendo ficar como um pimentão. Draco interrompeu seus pensamentos (como sempre), ela tinha passado alguns eventos com ele, sempre muito bons. Ela se sentou e começou a se lembrar onde T-U-D-O tinha começado.

FLASH BACK SUPER ULTRA IPER MEGA IMPORTANTE E ESPERADO.

Gina acordou com um flash de luz vindo bem na sua cara. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou as horas em um relógio e acordou em disparada. Estava mais de meia hora atrasada para a aula de poções. Ela se arrumou e foi correndo para a aula, literalmente. E no meio do caminho acabou esbarrando em ninguém menos que Malfoy, ela deixou cair seu livro e Malfoy virou para trás e disse:

- Olha por onde anda Weasley, não aprendeu a andar não?- disse ele

- Cala a boca Malfoy- disse ela e pegou seu livro e foi embora. Ela passou o resto do dia que lhe sobrara com Harry, já que ele era seu namorado. Por mais que ela tentasse, sempre tinha Malfoy pra atrapalhar…

- E AI WEASLEY, TUDO BOM NAMORANDO O QUATRO OLHOS?- Gritou ele quando ela e Harry estavam nos jardins de Hogwarts. Até que Harry começou há passar mais tempo com Hermione e Rony, e Gina acabava passando mais tempo na biblioteca. Um dia, ouviram-se gritos na biblioteca da bibliotecária substituta de hogwarts:

- SENHOR MALFOY OU O SENHOR SE SENTA E LÊ UM LIVRO, OU RETIRE-SE DAQUI!- Berrou ela

- ok! - disse ele automaticamente sentando-se à mesa mais próxima, a de Gina. Assim que ele olhou que estava sentado com ela, ele disse:

- Ótimo, pra melhorar meu dia só faltava você Weasley. - disse ele bufando.

- Se você não quer ficar aqui pode sair Malfoy. - disse ela sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Você não manda aqui Weasley- disse ele

- Muito menos você Malfoy- ela cuspiu a ultima palavra. Ela voltou a ler seu livro e ele olhou para cima sem nada para fazer. Der repente Ele começou a olhar-la por um bom tempo, ela percebeu isso e incomodada, perguntou:

- Alguma coisa errada Malfoy?

-Não, só a sua presença. Por quê?- disse ele.

- Quer saber Malfoy, eu não pedi pra você nascer, muito menos pra eu te conhecer, por tanto fique bem longe antes que eu crie um verdadeiro motivo pra você me odiar. - disse ela. Ela estava saindo, mas ele a segurou pela mão:

- Ok, eu paro, mas só se você parar de ser tão…

- Tão o que?- disse ela com raiva

- Tão idiota - disse ele. Ela o olhou com mais raiva ainda e se soltou em um movimentou brusco. Ela olhou para ele e perguntou baixo falando:

- Me de um bom motivo para eu ficar aqui Malfoy. - disse ela com raiva. Ele a olhou e apontou para um relógio na parede:

- Bom, acho que já passou da hora de estar fora do dormitório. Ou seja, é uma detenção na certa. - disse ele - segundo, a bibliotecária caiu no sono e provavelmente trancou a droga da porta, terceiro, por que os monitores estão rondando os corredores e a menos que você queira levar uma detenção, acho que você tem que ficar aqui. Bom motivo agora?- Ela o olhou. (5, 4, 3, 2,1…) Ela se sentou no chão e olhou para cima com as mãos na boca:

- A ultima coisa que me faltava acontecer era ficar aqui TRANCADA com uma doninha albina. - disse ela e olhou para ele com ódio

- Que foi Weasley? Viu-se no espelho?

- É tudo culpa sua seu imbecil!- disse ela quase gritando. - Culpa minha? Você que deu na telha de vir na biblioteca e ficar mil e uma horas lendo essa droga ai. - disse ele indignado. Ela olhou em direção a mesa da bibliotecária e… - VOCE NÃO DISSE QUE ELA ESTAVA ALI DORMINDO MALFOY? - Gritou ela - E ela estava! Estava bem al- ele foi cortado olhando para a mesa vazia. - DROGA! - Disse ele e sentou no chão uns bons 30 centímetros de Gina. - Ah o que Harry vai dizer?… - sussurrou ela para si mesma. Para a sua infelicidade Malfoy ouviu. - Oh! Preocupada com o Pottinho é Weasley? - perguntou ele em seu tom sarcástico.

- Cala a boca Malfoy - e se virou para ir dormir. Draco fez o mesmo.

Gina acordou com um livro que tinha caído da estante. Ela abriu um centímetro do olho sem se mexer olhou para o relógio. Fazia 3 horas que estava ali. Faltavam 4 horas para alguém abrir a porta de novo. Mas ela estava estranhamente confortável. Estava debruçada em alguma coisa, fria, mas confortável. Alguma coisa estava passada por seus ombros também. Ela não queria saber o que era só voltou dormir ate o relógio tocar 5 minutos antes de abrirem a porta.

Draco acordou com alguma coisa caindo levemente sobre seu ombro.

- Mas qu… - ele viu que era Virginia, ele pensou em acordá-la, mas viu que tremia por causa do frio. Ele a puxou para perto com cuidado e passou seu braço sobre ela. Ele tirou parte de seus cabelos de seu rosto e colocou atrás de sua orelha. Depois tentou dormir sabendo que ela o mataria quando acordasse. 5 Minutos depois um livro caia da estante.

O relógio tocou acordando Draco primeiro depois Gina. Os dois se olharam e…

- O QUE VOCE ACHA QUE ESTA FAZENDO?- Disseram em unissimo se separando um o outro.

- Eu? VOCE QUE VEIO PRA CIMA DE MIM! - Disse ele

- VOCE ME ENROLOU DESSE GEITO MALFOY!- Gritou ela, mas por mais que gritasse parecia bem calminha

- ENFIM WEASLEY! Você vai ficar ai e ser motivo de interrogatório ou vai se esconder em?- disse ele. Ela se levantou e dando-se por vencida e o seguiu. Eles estavam entrando em um vão apertado entre duas estantes quando Gina disse:

- Isso não vai caber nós dois ai. - disse ela.

- Entra logo e para de reclamar Weasley - disse ele em um sussurro. Os dois entraram e ficaram consideravelmente apertados, Assim que abriu a porta, os dois saíram sorrateiramente. Assim que estavam longe da biblioteca Gina disse:

- Se você PENSAR em contar isso pra alguém eu te mato - disse ela e mudou de caminho. Draco riu e disse:

- Maluca- e foi para o outro caminho

FIM DO FLASH BACK IPER SUPER ULTRA MEGA ESPECIAL EDIÇÃO 50, GLOBO A GENTE SE VE POR AQUI = x

Gina olhou para o teto, para as paredes e depois para a porta. Aquela casa a enlouquecia, ela precisava de alguma coisa pra distrair seus pensamentos. Der repente (como sempre) Draco entrou no quarto e foi até ela passando o braço por seus ombros perguntando para ela:

- Tudo bem?- perguntou ele. Dessa vez ela quase explodiu, mas disse com calma:

- Sim Draco, esta tudo bem não sabia? EU TRAI A CONFIANÇA DA MINHA MELHOR AMIGA, DO MEU IRMÃO DA MINHA FAMILIA!- Ela começou a chorar e o abraçou, ele retribuiu o abraço e disse - Eu simplesmente não sei mais o que fazer Draco - a dizia chorando enquanto ele afagava seus cabelos na esperança de reconfortá-la. E ela disse por fim:

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer.

—

07. Flash Back Parte 1

FLASH BACK:

Gina estava tentando fazer seu trabalho de poções. " 60 centímetros de pergaminho sobre as propriedades da pedra lua e onde ela pode ser utilizada"pensou ela suspirando. Ela não estava conseguindo fazer nada. Depois daquele dia na biblioteca, ela não parava de pensar no momento em que ela acordou.

" Ele estava do meu lado… " pensou ela, mas antes de qualquer coisa, é claro, Pamela apareceu atrás dela.

- Sr.ª Gina Weasley o que você estava fazendo ontem a noite que você praticamente desapareceu ein? - perguntou ela com as mãos na cintura. Uma mecha de seu cabelo cacheado castanho claro com pontas azuis caiu perto de seu olho, fazendo ela soprar a mecha para longe. Gina olhou para ela com uma cara de eu-estou-cansada e disse:

- Por ai Pamy, por ai. - disse ela suspirando e encostando na cadeira da biblioteca. Ela fechou os olhos e massageou suas têmporas. Não tinha conseguido dormir aquela noite, realmente, o Sexto ano não era fácil. Pamela se sentou ao seu lado e a olhou com seus olhos verdes/amarelos.

- Ok, eu vou fingir que você não aprontou uma. Mas, eu fiquei sabendo de uma festa que vai ter hoje sabe… - começou Pamela. Antes que Gina pudesse protestar ela continuou - Por FAVOR! Eu preciso de você lá! Por favor, por favorzinho!… - Disse ela dando um chilique de uma criança de cinco aninhos.

- Me de um bom motivo para eu estar lá Pamela. - disse ela abrindo os olhos. Pamela deu um sorriso para ela e disse:

- Bom eu fiquei sabendo que um Malfoy vai estar lá… - disse ela, mas antes que terminasse ela riu sarcasticamente e disse:

- Por que eu iria querer a companhia do Malfoy lá? - Perguntou ela rindo dos fatos.

- Virgínia Weasley dá para admitir que você gosta dele?- disse ela

- Eu não gosto do Malfoy Pamela, ainda depois de eu brigar com o Harry… Eu nem tenho falado muito com ele… - disse Gina tristemente encarando uma estante.

- Como vocês brigaram que eu não sei?- perguntou Pamela.

- Ele queria saber onde eu fui, e por que eu passei a noite fora. E eu disse que eu estava estudando e cai no sono. Como sempre ele não acreditou né. - disse Gina deitando a cabeça na mesa, cansada.

- E ele?…

- Ele disse tudo o que você pensou né. Agora eu não tenho coragem nem de olhar mais para a cara do Harry. - disse ela. - Onde é essa festa?

Pamela pareceu voltar a Terra quando ela perguntou isso e deu um pulinho de alegria e disse:

- Me encontre as nove, em frente o banheiro dos monitores. - disse ela e antes que Gina pudesse recusar, Pamela saiu saltitando para fora da biblioteca. Gina sem opção teve que convencer a si mesma de ir nessa festa.

Gina se vestiu nada animada, mas com uma roupa… Razoável. Estava com um par de All Star, jeans cinza escuro e uma blusa vermelha com botões e de mangas longas um pouco fina. Fazia muito calor, então ela dobrou as mangas até a metade do antebraço. Já eram oito e 53, ela desceu correndo até o banheiro dos monitores. Pamela estava lá, com um vestido azul combinado com o cabelo e um salto preto que a deixava com mais ou menos dois centímetros mais alta que Gina. Ela foi correndo até a amiga e disse:

- Uau Pamela, arrasando corações né?- disse ela. Pamela riu e se virou para a estatua e disse:

- Flores Explosivas - disse ela, e Gina estranhou o nome. (N/A: Não me processem ok? Eu estou lendo uma fic EXTREMAMENTE boa, ai, eu ahei a idéia das festas no banheiro dos monitores M-U-I-T-O boa. O nome da fic é Anel de Latinha. Então a idéia N-Ã-O é minha ok? )

Um som muito alto saiu da entrada, havia musica, bebidas, e muita, mas muita gente. A luz lá dentro parecia trocar de cor a cada piscada que Gina dava. Ela seguiu Pamela até o bar e se sentou. Ela ouviu Pamela pedir:

- Duas doses de firewhisk, por favor - Pediu Pamela. Instantes depois receberam dois copinhos com a bebida dentro. Gina olhou para o copo como se procurasse um verme lá dentro. Pamela olhou para ela como se ela tivesse insultado sua própria casa de Hogwarts:

- Virgínia ande logo, isso não é nenhum explosivim liquido não. - disse ela e colocou o copinho em frente à Gina. Hesitando um pouco, Gina pegou o copo e tomou de uma vez. Ela sentiu a garganta arder um pouco e balançou a cabeça. Ela virou para Pamela e disse:

- Pronto feliz? - perguntou Gina

- Viu? Morreu? Não morreu. - disse Pamela pegando mais uma dose de Firewhisk. Gina riu e olhou para trás e viu Bruna Acer, uma sextanista da corvinal que era (n/a: eu disse ERA) uma amiga sua também. Ela acenou e Bruna retribuiu o aceno, mas o que tirou o sorriso de Gina da cara foi ver Malfoy chegando por trás de Bruna e a abraçando. Ela se virou para frente tentando disfarçar que vira aquela cena. Pamela percebeu isso e pediu outra firewhisk para as duas e estendeu uma para a amiga:

- Se você vai ficar assim de primeira, não viu o fim da festa. - Gina riu com o canto da boca e brindou o Firewhisk com Pamela e disse:

- A festa! - disse ela estendendo o copo

- A festa - disse Pamela.

Gina acordou com uma forte dor de cabeça. Ela abraçou o travesseiro, pensando na dor. Ela nem trocou de roupa, caiu direto na cama. Isso foi lá para as 3, 3 e meia da manhã. Quase foram pegos por Filch, o que foi um milagre ele não as ver, do jeito que andavam cambaleando e riam alto, era difícil não notar. Ela começou a tentar lembrar o que aconteceu na festa. Pequenos flashes iam e viam na sua cabeça.

" Musica Alta, Firewhisk, Luz mudando de cor, Firewhisk, Risos altos, Firewhisk, Draco Malfoy beijando Bruna Acer… "

Nesse ponto sua cabeça doeu intensamente, ela colocou as mãos na cabeça tentando amenizar a dor. Ela se sentou lentamente em cima de sua cama. Ela abriu uns 10 centímetros de sua cortina da cama e uma forte luz veio bem em seus olhos. Ela fechou a cortina imediatamente. Se encostou na cama massageando suas têmporas se segurando para não dar um grito de dor. Ela se sentou novamente e dessa vez abriu a cortina de uma vez só. A luz veio em sua direção iluminando tudo. Ela não conseguia abrir os olhos de uma vez, então os abriu lentamente. Ela se levantou e foi tomar um banho. Ela deixou a água quente cair em sua cabeça, e se sentou. Deu graças á Godric que hoje era sábado. Ela saiu do banheiro vestida e se deitou na sua cama,arrumada magicamente,de novo. Olhou para o lado e viu Pamela, dormindo de barriga para cima, com a boca aberta e os saltos caídos desajeitadamente dos seus pés, mas não completamente. Ela tentou voltar a dormir, sem sucesso. Mais flashes do que aconteceu na festa voltavam a sua cabeça

" Pamela saindo para dançar, Gina bebendo mais Firewhisk, Draco Malfoy se sentando onde Pamela havia sentado Firewhisk, Musica Alta, Draco falando com ela, luzes mudando de cor, tudo começando a rodar, Draco Malfoy se aproximando, riso alto, Pamela entrando entre os dois… "

Gina já tinha pensado agora em 10.000 jeitos de matar Pamela em menos de um segundo. Mas ela riu, Pamela tinha salvado ela de um desastre natural, ter beijado Malfoy naquela festa não teria sido uma boa idéia na situação em que ela se encontrava agora. Ela sentiu alguma coisa cutucando seu ombro, era Hermione, ela perguntou baixinho:

- Gin, todo mundo está indo para o passeio em Hogsmeade, você e a Pamela vão vir?- perguntou ela. Gina balançou a cabeça negativamente com os olhos ainda fechados, e Hermione foi embora. Uma hora depois, Gina acordou, e Pamela não estava mais na sua cama. Ela foi até o banheiro e viu Pamela vomitando. Gina soltou uma pequena exclamação:

- Pamy, o que aconteceu?- perguntou ela quando Pamela havia acabado de limpar o vaso sanitário e sua boca, e respondeu:

- Nada, eu só passei um pouco mal Gin. - disse ela com as mãos na cabeça.

- Vem, vamos à enfermaria. - disse Gina, mas Pamela hesitou

- Não! Vão perguntar por que eu estou assim, e vai lascar todo mundo que estava na festa, ou seja, metade do castelo- disse Ela saindo do banheiro. Gina a seguiu e perguntou

- E como você pretende melhorar Pamela?- perguntou ela cruzando os braços.

- Não sei, mas agora eu quero *bocejo* (n/a: você bocejou também) dormir um pouco. - disse ela e desabou na cama, ainda com o vestido de ontem. Gina fechou a cortina da cama da amiga e desceu. Tinha se esquecido de usar um feitiço para tirar as olheiras, mas não ligou, por que a sala comunal estava vazia, literalmente.

Ela não tinha nada para fazer, então, foi dar uma volta pelo castelo. Já tinha perdido o café da manha mesmo, mas também perdera o ultimo pingo de fome, assim que acordou. Ela se dirigiu até a biblioteca, e pegou um livro de feitiços. Lá só havia apenas alguns alunos do 1º ano e alguns infelizes que não haviam tido a autorização para ir ao passeio. Sentou-se em uma mesa em frente a uma janela e pegou seu Livro. Antes de ler, ela ficou observando o dia lá fora. Havia algumas nuvens, mas não ameaçava chover, por enquanto. Ela fechou os olhos por 10 segundos e quem ela menos esperava apareceu sentado ao seu lado. É poisé, Draco Malfoy pelo jeito também não tinha ido para o passeio.

- Ótimo isso vai melhorar o meu dia. - disse Gina - O que você quer Malfoy?

- Bom no momento eu estou sentado. - disse ele sarcástico.

- Ha Ha Ha, bem engraçado Malfoy, Bem engraçado. - disse ela massageando as têmporas.

- Não é para ser engraçado Weasley- disse ele apoiando sua testa em uma grande pilha de livros. Ela ainda olhando para a janela disse:

- Não era para você estar, sei lá, em Hogsmeade ou dormindo? - perguntou ela pegando seu livro e lendo.

- Você não é a única que passou mal depois daquela festa. - disse ele. Mas estava demorando para ele perturbar, e disse - Não deveria estar com o Cicatriz agora Weasley?

- Não é da sua conta com quem eu deveria ou não estar Malfoy- disse ela - E vou sair daqui antes que eu fique trancada acidentalmente de novo - disse ela e saiu. Ela não viu, mas enquanto Malfoy estava com a testa apoiada nos livros, ele riu. Gina andou até os jardins de Hogwarts e se sentou em uma arvore próxima. Ela fechou os olhos por um instante. " mas que vida confusa " pensou ela. Ela ouviu passos não distantes, vindo em sua direção, ela abriu os olhos e olhou para o lado. Draco Malfoy vinha em sua direção. " ótimo " pensou ela. Ele se sentou ao seu lado e perguntou:

- Pelo jeito alguém aqui acordou de ressaca e não fui eu - disse ele se distraindo arrancando a grama e fazendo um montinho. Ela riu, e disse:

- Claro que você não ia ficar de ressaca não é Malfoy? Faz isso todos os dias. - disse ela rebatendo. Ele olhou para ela e disse:

- Você não pode dizer nada Virginia, eu sou bem mais resistente que você - disse ele com aquele sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- Cala a boca Malfoy - disse ela e saiu. Quando voltou, Pamela estava em condições consideravelmente melhores que antes. Tinha mudado de roupa, e tomado um banho. Ela estava sentada em uma das poltronas da sala comunal da Grifinória, lendo um livro. Gina chegou perto e falou:

- Pamy? Está bem melhor pelo jeito né?- perguntou ela, Pamela olhou para ela, com os olhos brilhando e disse:

- É pelo jeito eu melhorei mesmo. Onde você foi em mocinha?- perguntou Pamela. " vai começar " pensou Gina.

- Pegar meu livro de feitiços. Pra você eu sempre esbarro com ele não é?- perguntou Gina, se sentando ao lado da amiga.

- Opa, se auto-denunciou ai! Eu nem mencionei ele- disse Pamela e as duas caíram na gargalhada. Der repente muitos alunos entraram na sala. O trio entrou também. Harry se aproximou de onde elas estavam e disse:

- Oi Pamela, oi Gin. - disse ele sentando em uma cadeira. - Gina eu posso falar com você?

- C-claro Harry. - Ela olhou para o lado, mas Pamela nem rastro tinha deixado. Saiu dali o mais rápido possível. Harry olhou para ela. *clima tenso*

- Olha Gina, eu sei que você ainda está chateada comigo… - Antes que ela pudesse falar - Desculpa ok? A culpa foi toda minha, eu não deveria ter dito tudo aquilo pra você ok? - ele se sentou ao lado dela, ainda a olhando nos olhos.

- Ok, desculpe, eu também, não deveria ter demorado tanto… - e ele a abraçou e beijou sua bochecha e disse em seu ouvido:

- Eu te amo. -(N/A: eu imagino seus olhares assustados tipo * ISSO É UM D/G O CRIATURA**. Não me lancem um Avada, isso é um flash back, então relaxem, respirem e tirem ferias no Rio de Janeiro) e saiu. Menos de 5 segundos depois Pamela corria ao seu encontro:

- O que ele disse?- disse ela animada.

- Só… Pediu desculpas.- disse ela.

- Ok né. Ei Gin sabia que seu cabelo esta brilhando mais hoje?- disse ela

- O que você quer dessa vez Pamy?- disse ela. Pamela olhou para ela e 5, 4, 3, 2,1… - Não, eu não vou nessa festa de novo Pamela, nem vem.

- Por favor, Ginizinha, por favorzinho… - disse ela, parecendo um cachorro pedindo biscoitos

- Ok, ok, eu vou. Mas a minha ressaca do dia seguinte é culpa sua ouviu?- disse ela levantando.

- Me encontre no mesmo lugar e na mesma hora ok? Ha! Eu te amo amiga! - disse ela aos pulinhos e subindo para se vestir. Gina fez a mesma coisa. O que ela não fazia pela melhor amiga?

Elas entraram no banheiro dos monitores. A musica estava muito alta, como sempre. Gina segurou no braço de Pamela antes que se perdesse. Gina olhou para o lado, e lá estava, Draco Malfoy dançando. Ela se distraiu e por descuido soltou o braço de Pamela. Ela tentou segui-la, mas, ela a perdeu na multidão. Gina seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que estavam indo, e ainda assim não conseguiu encontrá-la. Ela se sentou em uma cadeira próxima e ficou brincando com os canudos até que um certo alguém aparece atrás dela, e fala:

- Perdida Weasley?- disse ele. Gina girou seu banquinho para trás, e viu Draco. Ela fez uma cara de sai - daqui e virou a cadeira de novo ficando de costas para ele. Ele, insistente, se sentou ao seu lado e perguntou:

- Mau humor? - perguntou, pegando firewhisk

- Não, na verdade antes de você chegar eu estava consideravelmente bem Malfoy. - disse ela, pedindo uma tequila.

- Uuuh, vi que alguém começou a aumentar o nível da dose - disse ele apontando para o copo

- Não é culpa minha se você não aguenta - disse ela bebendo o copo todo de uma vez. Tentando esconder a sensação ruim que sentira primeiro disse- Duvido você aguentar.

- Ah, duvida é? Duvido você tomar mais que eu- disse ele

- Ótimo. Desafio aceito. - disse ela.

Depois de umas 2 horas nesse desafio, Pamela apareceu atrás de Gina com a voz um pouco embriagada.

- Gin.. Vamos?… O que ELE tá fazendo aqui?- perguntou ela, se apoiando para não cair na mesa, deixando seus cabelos castanhos/cacheados/azuis nas pontas cobrirem quase metade da sua cara.

- Eu não estou fazendo nada, a pergunta é como você ainda esta acordada, e não desmaiou. - disse Draco.

- Eu acho que eu venci a aposta Malfoy- disse Gina tentando manter a voz controlada. Draco pegou uma garrafa de tequila cheia e disse:

- Duvido você beber tudo.

- Metade eu bebo, a outra sou EU que duvido.

- Ai povo eu também existo viu? - Disse Pamela aparecendo com uma garrafa de Firewhisk na mão. Blaise apareceu do lado de Draco e disse:

- Como vai, meu povinho bêbado preferido?- perguntou ele fazendo todos rirem

- Só faltava você também na minha vida Zabine - disse Pamela

- Vai dizer que não gosta? - disse ele dando um sorriso maroto.

- Ok vocês dois terminam a discussão de casal enquanto eu fico aqui no meu cantinho ok? - disse Malfoy, surpreendentemente pegando na cintura de Gina. Ela, entorpecida dos sentidos, nem notou. Ela pegou a garrafa da mão de Malfoy e bebeu metade, dando a garrafa para ele depois.

- Sua vez. - disse ela com o sorriso de sempre no rosto. Ele sorriu e bebeu o resto. Blaise aplaudiu a cena, quase não ouvindo suas palmas por causa da musica alta.

- Aeeee! Meus parabéns acabaram de bater o Recorde de ressaca do dia seguinte!- disse Blaise que estava sentado ao lado de Pamela que ria.

- Cala a boca Blaise - disseram os dois juntos, enquanto riam.

Os quatro saíram da festa e ficaram vagando pelo castelo, tomando cuidado para não serem notados. No final, Blaise e Draco levaram as duas, aparentemente e igualmente bêbadas para o salão comunal da Grifinoria. Pelo menos na porta. Draco estava segurando Gina pela cintura, inesperadamente, a beijou de leve.

- Te vejo depois - disse ele, e foi embora. Blaise fez a mesma coisa com Pamela. As duas com um pouco de dificuldade entraram na sala. O que Gina não esperava mesmo, era que Harry estivesse sentado em uma poltrona, parecendo a esperar. Ela olhou no relógio. Eram quatro da manha. Pamela olhou para Gina.

- Ih amiga, você tá ferrada. - disse ela entre risos e soluços, e foi subindo a escada, deixando os dois a sós.

- Onde vocês duas estavam?- perguntou Harry ainda olhando para a lareira.

- Em lugar ne- *rich* - nhum Harry. Agora se me permite… - mas Harry a segurou pelo braço e disse:

- Gina eu sei que você estava em algum lugar, bem "badalado" pelo jeito, e chegou aqui cheirando álcool.

- Ok, agora que você já sabe… - disse ela, e se aproximou de Harry e lhe deu um beijo de leve na boca - até mais Harry - disse ela e saiu. Harry passou as mãos pelo cabelo e subiu para o seu dormitório. " Fazer o que né?" pensou Harry.

Gina subiu e caiu na cama sem cerimônias. Ela fechou a cortina meio sem jeito e dormiu, pensando na noite de hoje.

Gina acordou dessa vez, não por causa de dor, nem por causa de Hermione a cutucando, e sim por Pamela a balançando desesperadamente. Ela acordou e disse:

- O que você quer Pamy?- disse ela, surpreendentemente se sentindo bem melhor do que a ultima vez que acordou depois da festa.

- Ok, vamos por fatos Gin. Primeiro, se lembre do que aconteceu ontem… - disse ela enigmática

5, 4, 3, 2,1…

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! - Disse Gina dando uma exclamação.

- Ok, acredite sabe por quê? Olha isso, chegou pra você. - disse ela mostrando um pedaço de pergaminho.

"Vejo vocês duas na festa.

D.M"

- Ele enlouqueceu… - disse ela olhando o bilhete,

- Enlouqueceu a certo ponto que mandou isso junto - e mostrou uma pequena garrafinha de vidro com firewhisk dentro.

- Ele não enlouqueceu, ele quer nos matar, isso sim. - disse Gina pegando a garrafa. Ela ouviu alguém abrindo a porta e escondeu a garrafa em baixo do travesseiro.

- Gin, você vai vir hoje? Pra Hogsmeade?

- Não, não Mione, eu vou… Ficar aqui

- Por quê? - disse ela desconfiada

- Por quê? Ora, por que… Por causa da Pamela, ela tá meio doente, ai vai ver que ela passa mal né?… - disse Gina improvisando.

- Ok… Até mais - disse Hermione e saiu. Ela teve certeza que Hermione tinha saído do dormitório e disse:

- Essa foi por pouco em? - Disse Gina

- Claro que foi! E ai, você vai descer pra encontrar ele?- disse ela deitada em sua cama

- Pamela! - disse e jogou uma almofada nela - eu não penso SÓ nele. Eu penso em outras coisas também…

- Coisas do tipo?

- Tipo… Tipo pensar em um jeito de fazer você parar de falar besteira.

- Ra, Ra, Ra. Mas de qualquer jeito, vamos descer?- perguntou Pamela

- Claro, só vou trocar de roupa. O que eu aconselho pra você também mocinha. - as duas riram e assim que trocaram de roupa, desceram e foram para os jardins. Gina viu de longe, Malfoy e Zabine conversando. Quando os dois as viram, eles sorriram e acenaram. As duas acenaram de volta, e sorriram. Quando os dois se foram Pamela comentou

- Eles querem aparecer no nosso velório. - e Gina riu com o comentário. Algumas horas depois de conversar um pouco nos jardins, e andar um pouco, os outros alunos chegaram, e Pamela e Gina, foram almoçar no salão principal. Gina se sentou ao lado de Pamela, e sentou longe do trio, pra evitar perguntas. Mas não conseguiu não passar à tarde com Harry. O que acabou sendo bem legal, tirando a parte que Malfoy ficou encarando os dois o tempo inteiro. Chegando a noite, Gina e Pamela se arrumaram, e saíram sem ninguém as ver. Elas foram como sempre, em direção ao banheiro dos monitores, mas no meio do caminho, Blaise apareceu na frente delas e disse:

- Oi meninas, tudo bem?- perguntou ele enquanto pegava na cintura de Pamela, que ficou surpresa, mas feliz.

- Oi Blaise. Pensei que você já tinha entrado na festa - disse Gina.

- E eu ia entrar, mas lembrei de vocês ai, eu voltei. Mas o Draco já entrou. - Gina não disse nada. Ela sorriu e pegou a garrafinha que Draco tinha dado para ela. - Seu amigo quer me matar - disse ela mostrando a garrafa - Quase que alguém vê isso. Quase. - Blaise apenas riu, e depois que chegaram a estatua, ele disse a senha, e os três entraram na festa. Eles se dirigiram ao bar, em um lugar de sempre e Gina disse:

- Ok, eu prometo que não vou beber hoje - disse Gina. Blaise riu sarcasticamente e disse, ainda segurando a cintura de Pamela:

- Conte outra que eu acredite mais. - disse ele

- Ah, duvido você cumprir a sua palavra Gin - disse Pamela lançando um olhar a Malfoy que ia em direção deles.

(N/A: Tendo imaginação insuficiente para continuar a cena… Reiniciando programa, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,1… PIN voltei ao normal)

Malfoy se sentou do lado de Gina, que suava frio.

- Por que demoraram? - perguntou ele

- Seu amigo ai, atrasou a gente- disse Gina.

- Não atrasei vocês, eu só interrompi o processo de encaminhamento de vocês a festa. - disse ele

- Ok povo, o importante é que estamos aqui não é? - disse Pamela, fazendo os outros rir

Depois de certo tempo, os três saíram da festa, e começaram a andar um pouco. O que eles não esperavam, é que Filch estivesse no mesmo corredor que eles

- Fiquem parados - disse ele enquanto sua gata aparecia atrás - vocês estão encrencados.

Draco em uma tentativa falha de esconder as bebidas acabou deixando as garrafas caírem. Profª Minerva apareceu e disse:

- Meu Merlin! - disse ela observando a situação - Os quatro, na minha sala, Agora.

Pamela, Blaise, Draco e Gina seguirão a professora ate a sua sala. Quando eles chegaram, a professora abriu a porta e conjurou quatro cadeiras. Os quatro, com mais que cara de culpados, se sentaram , tentando manter o controle sobre si mesmo por causa da bebida. Profª Minerva se sentou a frente deles e disse:

- Podem começar a explicar o que estão fazendo fora de suas casas e com esse terrível cheiro de álcool. - disse ela com uma voz dura e decidida. O primeiro a falar, foi Blaise

- Oooo professorazinha do meu coração, entenda. Eu, Draco e as meninas só estavam dando uma volta… - e antes que ele contasse tudo, Malfoy, parecendo completamente sóbrio, disse:

- E alguns alunos que não conseguiram ser identificados, quebraram duas garrafas de bebida alcoólica em nós, tanto que, como pode ver, tem alguns cacos em minhas mãos. - disse ele mostrando as mãos. Profª Minerva pareceu cair na conversa dele, mas ainda assim…

- Mas isso não explica o porquê de estarem tão longe de seus dormitórios uma hora dessas Sr. Malfoy. E ainda mais vocês duas Srª Weasley e Srª Flawell. - disse ela

- Ah, isso foi por que nós combinamos de fazer um trabalho de poções juntos, mas a biblioteca estava fechada, e nós estávamos procurando outro lugar para estudar professora. - disse Gina.

- Vocês escaparam dessa vez; Mas se eu souber disso novamente, os quatro, levarão detenção. Menos 20 pontos para a Sonserina e menos 20 para a Grifinoria. - disse ela - Agora já para o dormitório! - e eles saíram da sala

Assim que se certificou que estavam longe o suficiente, eles riram.

- Caraca Blaise… Se você tivesse continuado, a gente ainda estaria lá - disse Pamela

- Claro que não! Eu sou TOTALMENTE confiável- Disse ele

- Conta outra - disse Draco. Os quatro chegaram até a porta da sala comunal da Girifnoria, e se despediram. Draco abraçou Gina e disse:

- Até mais Virgínia. - disse ele e saiu, Gina deixou cair o queixo. Ele tinha a chamado de Virgínia? Foi isso mesmo que ela ouviu? Pamela já tinha ido ao seu encontro e disse:

- Chegamos cedo! São só 2 da manha. - disse ela. Gina ainda não conseguia dizer nada, só cogitava a possibilidade de estar sonhando.

- Miga! Acorda Terra para Gina, temos que subir para o dormitório o lerda - disse Pamela e as duas subiram.

A primeira coisa que Gina se certificou foi que a garrafa que Draco dera para ela ainda estava em seu bolso. Ela pegou, e bebeu tudo de uma vez só pra evitar que alguém encontrasse. Depois ela jogou a garrafa pela janela e foi dormir pensando no que aconteceu hoje.

—-

08. Flash Back parte 2

Mas enfim, até hoje, eu não vi nenhum comentário nem nada, então eu estou indo por mim mesma, já que umas pessoas chamadas LEITORES não mandam comentários saca? Ai eu fico aqui sofrendo. Mas eu continuo escrevendo a fanfic por causa de todos aqueles (que eu sei que existem) que "gostaram" da fic. E também, por que eu estou gostando de escrever essa fanfic, o que alimenta ainda mais o meu sonho de publicar um livro algum dia. Mas esse não é o caso. O caso é que essa é a 2ª parte d'O GRANDE FLASH BACK. Bom, ai vai, depois dessa n/a gigante, Boa Leitura Para Vocês!

FLASH BACK

Gina acordou consideravelmente cedo. Mas como sempre, Pâmela já tinha acordado e estava arrumando seu cabelo quando Gina saiu do banho.

- Bom dia Gina – disse Pâmela enquanto tentava arranjar um penteado que servisse para seu cabelo.

- Bom dia Pamy. Dormiu bem? – Gina dizia isso enquanto vestia sua roupa, e arrumava sua mochila.

- Sim dormi. Se ficar acordada a noite inteira você considera como dormir bem, sim, estou completamente descansada amiginha. – Disse Pâmela dando um sorriso meio sarcástico, e começando a descer as escadas com Gina.

- Acordou com bom humor Pamysinha? – Disse Gina rebatendo, e ao mesmo tempo rindo um _pouco._

- Não é uma coisa que eu chame de mau humor. É tipo… – disse ela tentando fazer uma representação falha do que ela estava sentindo – Entendeu?

Gina olhou bem para ela e concordou para ela, lhe lançando um olhar de "você-está-doida-hoje-não?" As duas riram e foram para a aula de Trato de Criaturas mágicas (N/A: Descrever aulas não é o meu forte…). Gina e Pâmela ficaram trocando bilhetes a aula inteira. E o dia de Gina estava quase sendo normal (É.Q-U-A-S-E normal. Viu? _Ele_ já veio na sua cabeça. Muito bonito leitor.). Ela teve todas as aulas antes do almoço, e antes de ir para o salão principal com Pâmela, elas passariam no banheiro.

- Você me espera aqui fora Gin? – perguntou Pâmela.

- Claro. – disse Gina e Pâmela em entrou no banheiro. Gina se encostou à parede e ficou olhando suas unhas. Passos foram ouvidos perto do banheiro, Gina levantou o olhar, e deu de cara com _ele._ Malfoy se aproximou e se encostou do lado de Gina, na parede.

- Tarefa importante essa que você está fazendo não é? – Disse ele debochando um pouco.

- Você não deveria estar almoçando ou pegando alguma garota "descartável" segundo você? – Perguntou Gina.

_1x0 para Gina._

- Não, eu já fiz as minhas coisas para a sua INFORMAÇÃO. Ao contrario de você.

- Devo lhe lembrar Malfoy, que eu não preciso de você nas minhas informações necessárias diárias – disse ela

- Ok Weasley, eu sinceramente não iria querer que você tivesse nenhuma informação minha.

_1x1 E o jogo fica empatado._

- Há muito bom Malfoy, como se eu me importasse com você. – disse ela

- É claro que se importa, admite – disse ele debochando de Gina.

- Eu não vejo motivos para me importar com você Malfoy

_2x1 E Gina Weasley vence o jogo!_

- Muitos motivos, você vai ver – disse ele rindo e indo embora.

Gina nem sabia por que falava com Malfoy, ou por que ele falava com ela com tanta… Liberdade. Está ai, ótima pergunta para se fazer para ele. Pâmela saiu do banheiro e disse:

- Com quem você estava falando? – perguntou

- Er… Com o Malfoy, ele chegou aqui, pra me encher o saco. – disse Gina começando a andar na direção do salão principal.

- _É o amor… Que mexe com a minha cabeça e me deixa assim… – _Começou a cantar Pâmela, e Gina deu um tapinha em sua cabeça. - Hm ficou irritadinha Srª Weasley? – fazendo Gina á empurrar de leve.

As duas chegaram ao salão principal e sentaram o que se pode chamar de "perto" de Harry, Rony e Hermione. O que não foi tão ruim foi até um pouco… Engraçado. Depois de ter muitas outras aulas muito… Tediosas, as duas, exaustas chegaram ao dormitório, pronta para cair na cama Gina ia começar a colocar seu pijama, MAS, é isso mesmo caro leitor. MAS, nossa destemida Pâmela nunca fica de fora de festas. Principalmente a de hoje

- Por favor, amiguinha do meu coraçãozinho… – implorava Pâmela

- Pamy! Olha as mil e uma coisas que já aconteceram nessas festas? Sempre tem um fim Bizarro. - disse Gina

- Há, como se você nunca goste desses fins bizarros não é? Mas, por favor, Gina! E ainda hoje, que estão dizendo que vai ser tipo, AQUELA FESTA BOMBOU. – Gina a olhou. Realmente gostava das festas, mas isso estava ficando meio suspeito para o lado dela. Ela disse:

- É a ultima, da próxima vez, só no final de semana ouviu dona Flawell? - Pâmela a deu um grande abraço e disse:

- Você é a melhor amiga do mundo!

Gina começou a se arrumar rapidamente, já que elas estavam muito atrasadas. Elas chegaram lá e entraram. Encontraram Blaise e Draco sentados, parecendo um pouco cansados. Elas se sentaram perto e o primeiro a dizer alguma coisa foi Blaise.

- Garotas, garotas… Juro que pensei que vocês não iam vir hoje. – disse ele brincalhão.

- Pelo jeito a gente veio. O que está estragando a festa é o orgulhoso ai – Disse Gina apontando para Draco

- A tá, eu. Orgulhoso? Você que é a sem-informações-boas-na-cabeça – Disse Malfoy.

- Só por que eu não quero informações ruins na minha cabeça preciosa, não quer dizer que as informações aqui dentro não sejam boas… – disse ela, mas foi interrompida por Blaise

- Epa, primeira briga de casal é? Mas se casaram e já vão pedir divorcio? – disse Blaise, sendo atingido por alguns guardanapos que estavam na mesa.

- Pare com isso Blaise. O que? Começou a defender a doninha ambulante ai é? – disse Gina sem tirar os olhos de Malfoy

- Ou, eu não sou uma doninha ambulante – disse ele no mesmo tom de indignação. Enquanto isso Pâmela, sussurrou para Blaise

"é melhor deixar os dois ai" e saíram sem ser percebidos pelo "casal" que agora começava uma discussão de uma criança de cinco aninhos.

- Dá para você parar de ser tão… – disse ela

- Tão?… Tão o que? Você não pode dizer nada Virginia.

- Claro que posso, sou bem melhor que você Malfoy.

- Há você não tem os MEUS amigos nem a MINHA vida pra dizer isso – disse ele com um sorriso no rosto

- O que está querendo dizer? Que na opinião de alguma estrela cósmica distante não existente, sua vida é melhor que a minha?

- Aceite esse fato.

- Não, por que eu deveria aceitar esse fato, se nem ligo pra você?

- Claro que liga.

- Não, não ligo

-Liga sim

-NÃO LIGO

- Se você não ligasse não teria vindo na festa no domingo – disse ele

Silencio…

- Ora… Eu vim por que eu quis Malfoy, não por causa de você.

- A é, você veio com a Flawell.

- E aposto que você veio com o Blaise

- Não, EU vim por que eu quero. Não você Virginia.

- Ok, vai nessa Malfoy. – disse ela pedindo uma água

- Eu só estou dizendo a verdade Weasley. Só a mais pura verdade crua. – disse ele pedindo um firewhisk.

- Ok, vou acreditar na sua suposição Malfoy – disse ela e ele riu, de modo como se fossem amigos. Isso soou meio estranho diante da situação.

- E acredite mesmo nelas, por que estão sempre certas. – Disse ele tomando um gole de firewhisk

- Não estão sempre certas. –disse Gina roubando o copo de Draco, e bebendo o resto.

- Claro que sim – disse ele pegando outro copo

- Então prove – disse ela.

- Você quer uma prova? Ok, você terá uma. Aguarde – disse ele tentando ser enigmático.

- Isso era para soar maleficamente? – perguntou ela começando a brincar com os canudos

- Não, só estou dizendo. Se a carapuça serviu… – disse ele

- Isso é pra eu achar você ameaçador? – perguntou ela arqueando uma sobrancelha. Ele riu e disse por fim, antes de levantar para ir ao banheiro:

- Se você acha… – disse ele e saiu. Gina também riu e voltou a tomar firewhisk, olhando para todos aqueles que dançavam pensativa.

Pâmela e Blaise chegaram 3 minutos depois que Draco saiu. Pâmela se sentou ao lado de Gina e disse:

- Vi que o casal conseguiu terminar a discussão. – disse ela

- 1º Flawell, nós não somos um casal. 2º não era uma discussão e 3º Quem disse que terminou? – disse Gina

- Ok, ok, não precisa jogar em mim o seu stress da vida pessoal – disse Pâmela rindo.

- Muito engraçado Pamy. – disse Gina

- O pior Gina, é que você pode ir se acostumando com esse gênio horrível do Draco. Acredite, não tem cura. – disse Blaise

- Todos nós já percebemos isso Blaise, o problema é que a Gina ainda se ilude. – Pâmela disse isso rindo, e Gina lançou um olhar feio a ela.

- Eu não estou iludida, você acha que eu não sei que a doença ''Malfoy'' não tem cura? – disse ela.

- Do mesmo jeito que eu acho que a doença "Weasley" ainda não existe vacina? – disse Malfoy, que acabava de chegar.

- Olha Malfoy – começou ela com toda a sua educação – eu quero que você pegue esse seu orgulho e enfie bem no meio do seu…

- Opa não vai ofender aqui – disse Blaise brincando

- Você também não começa Zabine, não começa. – disse ela parecendo irritada, mais brincando ao mesmo tempo

- Eu só estou evitando a terceira guerra mundial ok? – disse Blaise.

- Eu não começaria nem um concurso pra ver quem tem o explosivim maior com essa… Coisa – disse Gina se referindo a Malfoy.

- Admita Weasley… – começou Malfoy

- Admitir o que Malfoy? – disse ela

- Podem deixar as discussões da relação para outra hora? – perguntou Blaise

- NÃO É UMA DISCUSSÃO DE RELACIONAMENTO! – Gritaram Draco e Gina juntos. Gina suspirou e disse:

- Eu vou dar uma volta – disse ela. Os três ficaram na mesa, quando Pâmela pensou em segui-la, Malfoy disse:

- A deixa. Ela precisa de um tempo – disse ele

Gina andou até uma grande multidão e se perdeu ali, querendo que todos os seus problemas também permanecessem ali. Ela olhou para o palco onde uma banda tocava uma musica de rock. Ela olhou em volta e foi ai que ela viu. Duas cabeças um pouco reconhecíveis entravam acompanhadas por ninguém menos que a Profª Minerva. Alguns alunos correram e outros foram paralisados por feitiços que eram lançados. Gina correu até a mesa onde estava e no meio do caminho encontrou Malfoy que a agarrou pela mão e a levou para longe. Ela gritou em meio de varias pessoas que tentavam correr:

- Cadê a Pâmela e o Blaise? – gritou ela enquanto corriam

- Já saíram, vem logo! - disse ele a puxando pelo braço mais rapidamente. Os dois acharam uma porta por onde maioria dos alunos saia correndo. Os dois saíram correndo, e quando acharam que estavam seguros, ouviram mais passos correndo em sua direção, e os dois correram um pouco mais rápido e se esconderam em atrás de uma escada. Quando os passos se distanciaram, ela perguntou:

- O que…? – começou Gina, mas Malfoy a interrompeu

- Eles acharam a festa e pegaram todo mundo. Relaxa, sua amiga e Blaise conseguiram sair. – disse ele

- E posso saber por que você me ajudou? – perguntou ela cruzando os braços

- Eu sei lá por que eu te ajudei Weasley. Preferia ter ficado lá? – disse ele

- Não, é que sei lá, você nunca me ajudou. – disse ela vendo se estava tudo livre, e saindo do esconderijo.

- É eu não sou completamente ruim assim Weasley – disse ele a seguindo.

- Por que acha isso?

- Essa boa ação. – disse ele rindo, a fazendo rir também.

- Não considere isso como uma boa ação, isso não conta – disse ela empurrando ele com o ombro

- Claro que conta, se não fosse por mim, você estaria na sala do diretor agora. – disse ele sorrindo

- Ok, admito, você venceu. - Disse ela começando a andar de costas. Eles já se aproximavam do quadro da mulher gorda.

- Cuidado, assim você pode esbarrar em alguma coisa – disse ele. Ela olhou para trás e se virou novamente sorrindo

- Virou o cuidadoso você não é? – disse ela. Ele apenas sorriu e olhou para cima – Quem diria, o fim dos tempos está chegando – disse Gina se virando novamente. Os dois pararam em frente ao quadro. A mulher Gorda dormia. Gina olhou para Draco e disse antes de entrar:

- Obrigada. – disse ela e sorriu. Ele sorriu de volta e ela acenou para ele enquanto passava. Ele a olhou até o quadro fechar e disse:

- De nada – e se virou e foi embora.

Gina andou lentamente e se sentou na lareira. Não havia ninguém na sala comunal no momento. Ela se sentou em um sofá em frente à lareira, e viu o que não tinha percebido. Harry parecia dormir debruçado em cima de seu próprio braço, que estava em cima de um livro. Gina sorriu e se aproximou lentamente. Ela passou a mão sobre os seus cabelos negros e disse baixinho, o acordando lentamente:

- Harry… Você caiu no sono. – disse ela rindo um pouquinho. Ele ainda com os olhos fechados disse:

- Hm… Que horas são? – perguntou ele sem se mover muito.

- Uma da manhã. Vem, antes que a sala comunal vire der repente o seu quarto – disse ela pegando a mão dele e o ajudando a levantar. Harry levantou, e a abraçou. Ele beijou seu nariz e disse:

- Obrigada. Se não fosse você eu estaria provavelmente acordando com dor no pescoço amanha – disse ele. Ela riu e disse:

- De nada. Até amanha. – disse ela o beijando de leve, e subindo até o seu dormitório. Ela foi até sua cama e olhou para o lado. Pâmela estava sentada (ainda bem) em sua cama, aparentemente a esperando.

- Miga! Por que você demorou? – disse ela em um sussurro, tentando não acordar ninguém – Alguém viu vocês?

- Ok, se acalma. Primeiro como assim VOCES?- Disse ela destacando a ultima palavra

- A qual é aquela pessoa disse que ia te esperar e te ajudar a sair. Ficou meio obvio que essa pessoa saiu de lá com você não é? – disse Pâmela. Gina bufou e disse:

- Ok, ok, você tem razão! – disse ela tirando os sapatos. Pâmela sorriu e disse:

- Ah, sabia. Mas por que você demorou em dona Weasley? – disse ela. Gina riu e disse:

- Antes que você pense besteira, nas QUASE fomos pegos. E tivemos que sair correndo. E se eu fosse pega, estava MAIS que lascada. Eu acho que vi Rony e a Hermione entrando naquela festa. Deu até medo na hora. Mas isso explica a sua suposição dona Flawell? – Disse Gina e continuou – E, além disso, dona me diga como foi que VOCÊ saiu. – disse Gina se deitando na cama e descansando um pouco e Pâmela começou:

- Nos ouvimos que alguém estava tentando arrombar a porta e saímos por uma porta extra. E foi ai que nós avisamos ao Ma… Pessoinha, para esperar você entendeu? – disse ela se deitando para dormir

- E…? Ande, eu quero os detalhes. - disse ela se virando para onde Pâmela estava.

- O único detalhe interessante é que ele não soltou a minha mão. – disse ela. – Eu nem preciso perguntar seus detalhes não é? Eu já sei quais são mesmo…

- Para Pamy! A pessoa só me trouxe aqui, credo. – disse ela virando para o lado para dormir e Pâmela disse por fim:

- Ok, vou acreditar que não rolou um climinha… – disse ela e foi igualmente dormir.

Igualmente dormir.

(ainda na mesma noite, nosso Draco chega ao seu dormitório)

Quando ele entrou, parecia que ainda estava naquela festa. Um grupo ouvia musica, o outro bebia um pouco, e o outro conversava alto. Ele se jogou na primeira poltrona que encontrou e bocejou. Ele olhou em volta e viu Blaise que vinha em sua direção. Quando ele se aproximou o suficiente, disse:

- Demorou bastante, estava fazendo o que? – perguntou ele

- Nada Blaise, nada. – Disse ele suspirando

- É não é Draco, nem aparece mais por aqui – disse Pansy Parkinson que aparecia ali por perto

- Não existe só aqui que tem aparentemente uma musica boa. – disse ele se levantando – E falando nisso eu estou morrendo de dor de cabeça, e se me permite, eu estou mais para caindo-na-cama do que abalando-na-balada. – disse ele e foi em direção ao seu quarto. Ele chegou lá e se jogou na cama, e se cobriu por completo. Ele queria cair no sono o mais rápido o possível. Mas como sempre, Blaise atrapalhou seus planos de dormir.

- Você ainda não me respondeu senhor Malfoy – disse ele entrando pela porta e a fechando atrás de si.

- Já disse caramba. Eu só estava saindo daquele lugar. – disse ele se cobrindo com o cobertor novamente

- Provavelmente na companhia de uma certa figura ruiva… – disse Blaise

- Eu só a ajudei a sair de lá Zabine. – disse ele

- Ok, eu vou acreditar. Mas cuidado. Potter está de olho grudado em você – disse ele e saiu. Draco de primeira nem ligou para aquela "ameaça". Mas quase não conseguiu dormir com essa frase martelando em sua cabeça.

—

09. Flash Back parte 3

(vozes ecoando em sua cabeça)

* Miga acorde!*

* Virgínia Weasley!*

Gina acordou sobressaltada com água sendo jogada na sua face. Ela limpou o rosto e disse:

- O que? O que foi? – disse ela conseguindo focalizar Pâmela.

- O que foi? Nós só estamos mais de meia hora atrasadas para a aula. E a aula hoje é de poções com o Snape. – disse ela jogando as roupas de Gina em cima dela.

- Ah Pamy… Eu não vou nessa aula não… Depois a gente desce e vai para a próxima aula. – disse Gina jogando suas roupas no chão e voltando a dormir.

- Ah é? Ok, vou ali falar pro seu namorado "ah, a Gina não foi à aula por que ficou a noite inteira pensando no seu inimigo de infância. E relaxa, ela ainda não te deu chifre" – disse Pâmela passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

- Eu não dei um chifre no Harry, Pâmela. – disse Gina esfregando suas mãos por causa do frio.

- Ok, Gina eu acredito em você. Mas admita que está em duvida.

- Duvida? – disse ela coçando sua nuca.

- Você não sabe se fica com o Harry ou com o Malfoy. Até por que você nem sabe dar uma regulamentação no que você sente pelo Malfoy agora. Nem pelo Harry – disse ela se sentando em sua cama.

- Eu tenho certeza do que eu sinto pelo Harry ok? – disse ela.

- E pelo Draco? – disse Pâmela olhando para ela.

- Ele é… Meu… – Gina não achou palavras para descrever o que Malfoy era para ela. Ele era meio amigo meio… Não sei dizer. É. Nem eu, a autora me intrometendo aqui sei o que é. Enfim, Gina achou uma palavra que chegava perto do que ele era: - Conhecido amigável.

- Conhecido Amigável?- disse Pâmela e riu secamente – sei esse tipo de Conhecido amigável que você tem. Pra que namorado se você tem um conhecido como esse? – disse Pâmela rindo de novo.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer Pâmela. - Gina olhou para o relógio e querendo sair do assunto disse:

- Não já está na hora de irmos não Pamy? – disse ela se levantando, já arrumada.

- É… E você não me escapa dona Weasley. Sei que você está ai querendo fugir do assunto…

- Vamos logo Pâmela! – disse Gina a puxando pelo braço.

As duas desceram e foram em direção a aula de DCAT e no corredor encontraram Harry, Rony e Hermione. As duas pararam e falaram juntas:

- Oi. – disseram elas.

- Por onde vocês andaram? – disse Harry

- Ah… Eu dormi de mais, e a Pâmela não conseguiu me acordar… – disse ela, mas Pâmela a cortou

- A gente já vai indo, tchau para vocês! – disse ela puxando Gina pelo braço até o local da aula. Depois que se afastaram um pouco ela disse:

- QUER MATAR A GENTE É? – Gritou ela.

- Eu só estava conversando com o Harry Pamy.

- NÃO, você estava prestes a entregar aquele sorriso bonitinho, e aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes tudo o que nós conversamos no dormitório. – disse ela

- Isso foi uma indireta de que você gosta do Harry Pâmela? – disse Gina desconfiada.

Silêncio…

- C-claro que não Virgínia! Como pode dizer isso? – disse ela cruzando os braços.

- É tem razão, você AMAAAA o Blaise. – disse Gina

- Eu não amo ele

- Ok, vou acreditar em você. – disse ela e as duas foram até a aula.

As duas tiveram o mesmo dia de sempre.

Aulas

Almoço

Aulas

Tarde livre

Aulas

E a nossa noite… Sem festa. É as festas foram canceladas. Pâmela ate teve uma pequena esperança de começaram as festas em outro lugar, mas nada. Nadica de nada. Então as duas resolveram dar uma volta. Não tinham nada pra fazer, mas Gina resolveu que iria dormir cedo, e foi dormir praticamente afundando em sua cama.

E o raio de sol brilha novamente em Hogwarts hoje. Gina acordou cedo… É. Ela teve um dia idêntico ao anterior. Ela chegou ao seu tempo de Tarde livre, em seu dia quase bom. Ela acabou tendo uma mini briga com Harry por causa que ela nunca parava quieta e blá,blá,blá. Ela pegou seu livro de feitiços e foi em direção aos jardins, para estudar. Ela se sentou em um banco aparentemente normal ali, e inesperadamente (flash b. já mencionado a partir daqui) Draco chegou, e sentou ao seu lado. Ele disse:

- O que você faz aqui Weasley?

- Tentando estudar, o que pelo jeito esta sendo muito mal conseguido não?

- Mau humor hoje Weasley?- disse ele olhando para ela

- Não eu só estou pensando o leva um Malfoy falar com uma Weasley tão abertamente- disse ela sendo irônica. Ela deixou cair o livro que estava lendo. Draco abaixou-se e pegou o livro. Ele se aproximou um palmo de Gina e colocou o livro em seu colo

- Obrigado - disse ela pegando o livro- mas você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta- disse Gina dando um sorriso torto em direção a ele. Ele a olhava de um modo carinhoso. Isso foi "estranho" de certo modo, considerando que ele é seu "Conhecido Amigável". Ele se aproximou mais um pouco e ficou bem ao lado de Gina, a 10 centímetros de seu rosto, ele sussurrou

- Talvez seja ironia do destino- disse ele e se aproximou mais dela, agora ele estava a três centímetros dela e murmurou- ou talvez seja por um motivo louco e impossível, mas mesmo assim eu ignoro esse motivo - ele levantou os olhos, Gina e Draco se olhavam muito diretamente agora. Gina não agüentava mais. Ela estava falando com Draco há um tempo e toda a vez em que falava com ele ela se arrepiava, toda a vez em que ele tocava nela ela sentia vontade de abraçá-lo. Nesses últimos dias ela segurava com todas as suas forças para não pular no pescoço dele. Toda a vez em que ele se aproximava com aqueles olhos cinza\verdes e abria aquele sorriso torto, toda a vez em que ela retribuía o sorriso. Toda a vez em que acontecia isso, em que estavam a centímetros de distancia, ela controlava essa vontade. Antes que completasse seu raciocínio, ele a beijou. Assim que Gina abriu a boca, ele avançou lentamente com a língua. E assim os dois ficaram. Fazendo uma espécie de jogo. Draco segurou Gina pela cintura e, pois a outra mão em sua nuca. Gina brincou com seus dedos das duas mãos, perfeitamente colocadas em volta de sua nuca. Os dois se separaram quando um grito envolveu o lugar onde estavam

- GINA? O QUE VOCE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM ELE?- berrou Harry. Ele pisou duro até Gina e olhou para Malfoy. Sem falar nada meteu um soco aparentemente muito forte na barriga de Draco. Draco gemeu de dor, e olhou para Harry. Quando percebeu, já estava avançando para cima de Harry. Ele fechou os punhos e lhe meteu um soco no nariz. Antes que Harry pudesse revidar, Hermione o segurou pelos ombros e disse:

- Harry não! Vamos, não precisa perder tempo com ele- disse ela, mas Rony protestou dizendo

- EU NÃO VOU SAIR DAQUI SEM A GINA!- Disse ele agarrando Gina pelo braço; Ela tentou se soltar, mas não conseguiu.

- ME SOLTA RONALD EU NÃO TENHO MAIS 10 ANOS!- E antes que um deles pudesse falar, tocou o sinal indicando a próxima aula. Draco pegou suas coisas e saiu com raiva esbarrando em Harry. Gina se soltou e fez o mesmo, quando passou por Harry disse em um tom triste

- Conversamos depois ok?… – disse isso e saiu aparentemente e fisicamente abalada. Tipo, WTF? Tá, ela já esperava que esse dia ia chegar e tal. Mas… Ele? ELE? _**DRACO MALFOY? COMO ISSO MEU?**_ Ela caminhou tristemente ate a próxima aula e encontrou Pâmela que perguntou:

- Miga, o que houve? – disse ela

- Tudo Pâmela. **TUDO – **disse ela e abraçou a amiga. Depois das duas se sentarem em na biblioteca, um lugar aparentemente calmo, e Gina falar tudo o que tinha acontecido para Pâmela, ela pareceu chocada

- Ele não fez isso!

- Queria que não tivesse feito… Pronto! ELE CONSEGUIU! ACABOU COM A DROGA DO MEU RELACIONAMENTO DEFINITIVAMENTE! MUITO OBRIGADO SENHOR MALFOY! – Disse ela entre soluços com a cara enfiada em um livro

- Calma Gin! Vem, não existe possibilidade de você voltar às aulas. Vamos voltar pro dormitório.

- Eu não posso Pâmela! – ela enxugou os olhos e disse – vem, deve haver algum feitiço para tirar esse vermelho dos olhos – e se levantou,levando suas coisas ate o banheiro. Ela tirou os olhos vermelhos e olheiras, e foi para a próxima aula, a de Historia da Magia. Ela teve o resto das aulas, bem tensas, ainda mais por que Harry a puxou depois da ultima aula e disse:

- Precisamos conversar.

Ela o seguiu até um corredor vazio. Harry encostou-se à parede e passou as mãos freneticamente e meio que desesperadamente em seu cabelo. Ele cruzou os braços e sem olhar para ela e disse:

- O que aconteceu Gina – disse ele

- Eu não sei Harry! Juro! Eu simplesmente fui pega de surpresa! – disse Gina tentando manter a calma

- Ok, vou fingir que acredito em você – disse ele em um tom nunca esperadamente rude.

-VOCE NUNCA ME ENTENDE NÃO É? - Berrou Gina, eles estavam em um corredor deserto, então ninguém estava escutando

- EU NÃO TE ENTENDO? EU VEJO VOCE SE AGARRANDO COM O MALFOY E EU NÃO TE ENTENDO VIRGINIA?- Berrou Harry. Foi à gota d'água. Harry nunca a tinha chamado de Virginia. Ela abaixou a cabeça, e com os olhos marejados disse:

-Talvez não seja para ficarmos juntos não é?- disse ela. Harry abriu a boca para falar, mas ela o interrompeu - talvez, você nunca me entenda mesmo. Definitivamente…

-Então é assim né? Vai me trocar pelo Malfoy assim? Desse jeito?

- Harry… - Ela não tinha mais palavras, então se aproximou dele e disse um pouco mais baixo - Eu não queria que fosse esse o destino- após isso ela o encostou-se à parede e o beijou Não era como Draco a beijava. Mas iria sentir falta daqueles lábios macios e de como ele a beijava cuidadosamente e carinhosamente. Mas não era Draco. Ela o queria ali não… Não Harry. Ela se separou dele e olhou aqueles olhos extremamente verdes quando ele encostou sua testa na dela e disse:

- então é isso. Está acabado. - disse ele e foi embora.

Gina sentiu imediatamente um grande aperto no coração. Naquele momento, ela estava sem ar, sem chão. Sem poder respirar. O oxigênio parecia se recusar a entrar em seus pulmões. Ela encostou-se à parede e começou a chorar. Ela escorregou até o chão e se sentou. Estava sentindo a pior sensação de sua vida. Afundou o rosto em suas mãos e se perguntou

" o que me resta agora?"

Se ela voltasse no dormitório, teria que lidar com a presença de Harry lá. Se ela fosse a qualquer lugar agora, iria se sentir… Mal. Ela, ainda com o rosto enfiado em suas mãos reconhece uma voz, que não iria esquecer tão fácil.

- Hey, o que aconteceu? – disse Malfoy se sentando ao lado dela.

- Você ainda pergunta? Ninguém ainda te ameaçou de morte não? Eu sou a primeira. EU VOU TE MATAR MALFOY – gritou ela ainda enterrada em suas mãos

- Olha, desculpa tá? Só não vem descarregar toda a sua raiva do Potter em mim não. – disse ele

- Minha raiva dele é sua culpa! POR QUE VOCE EXISTE? – disse ela

- Por que se eu não existisse você não estaria com a ficha limpa… Pelo menos ate agora. – disse ele tentando acalmá-la – Não fique assim Virgínia, eu não sou um lencinho pra você secar suas lagrimas.

- Você não está ajudando Malfoy – disse ela finalmente saindo de dentro de suas mãos e enxugando o rosto. – Alias, por que você está aqui?

- Sei lá.

- O mesmo motivo de você ter praticamente estragado a minha vida? – disse ela

- Eu estraguei a sua vida? – disse ele e sorriu

- Como você pode sorrir numa hora dessas? – disse ela olhando para ele

- A abalada aqui é você, não eu. – disse ele

- Eu não estou abalada – disse ela cruzando as pernas e olhando para frente.

- Sim você está. Admita.

- Olha sinceramente Malfoy, o que você faz aqui? Já ferrou com a minha vida inteira. – disse ela abraçando os joelhos.

- E é justamente por isso. – disse ele e a empurrou de leve com o ombro dizendo: - Relaxa, esse tempo passa.

- Você fez esse tempo aparecer Malfoy – disse ela olhando com raiva para Draco. Ele a olhou e estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa quando Pâmela apareceu ate ela, parecendo que tinha corrido todo o campo de Quadribol inteiro. Ela se abaixou lentamente e abraçou a amiga dizendo:

- Miga…! Nossa eu nem sei o que dizer… - disse ela falando oi para o Malfoy, ele acenou com a cabeça. – Vem você não vai melhorar ficando em um canto escuro chorando que nem um Hipogrifo sem asas. – disse ela levantando e estendendo a mão para ela – Nós conseguimos as festas de novo.

- E que fique bem claro que eu só estou indo por que eu estou… – disse Gina limpando os olhos com as costas das mãos e se levantou e olhou para Malfoy, ainda com raiva, mas amenizada.

- E eu acho que você vem não é? – disse ela

- Se você quiser que eu vá, eu vou. – disse ele se levantando

- Se depender de mim você não passa daqui, anda, vem logo antes que eu mude de idéia Malfoy – disse ela e os três começaram a andar ate o mesmo banheiro dos monitores. Os três entraram e viram Blaise em uma mesa e se sentaram lá. Os três ficaram conversando e Gina, tentou pelo menos, ficar um pouco animada, sem sucesso. Blaise e Pâmela tinham saído pra dançar e ela, distraída, nem percebeu. Gina se viu sozinha na mesa com Draco e depois de 4 minutos de silencio de tensão, Malfoy finalmente disse:

- Olha…

- A culpa não foi sua. Quer dizer… A culpa foi de nós dois, mas… A culpa não foi inteiramente sua entendeu? – disse ela olhando pra frente. Ele sorriu e disse:

- Eu não sabia que você tinha parte da culpa. – disse ele

- Eu não sei bem qual é a minha parte da culpa. Quer dizer eu sei, mas, eu ainda me sinto de uma forma inexplicável uma culpa por mais de um motivo nessa historia toda. Tipo quando você é culpado mais de uma vez na mesma historia sabe?… – disse ela, mas Malfoy colocou um dedo na boca dela e sorriu dizendo:

- Desculpa ok? Já entendi que você esta assim por minha culpa e… Desculpa Gina – Disse ele tirando o dedo da boca dela. Os dois ficaram consideravelmente próximos durante isso. Ele passou as mãos em seus cabelos e sorriu. Ela realmente não conseguia não sorrir quando ele dava aquele sorriso para ela. Mas não era qualquer sorriso. Era _**aquele**_ sorriso. Aquele que você só sorri por fora, mas pula por dentro. Ela sorriu de volta e Malfoy se aproximou um pouco mais. Como o esperado, ele a beijou, e ela retribuiu o beijo. Ele passou a mão em suas costas depois colocou as mãos em sua cintura, ela colocou as mãos em sua nuca e depois começou a passar a mão no cabelo dele. Ele a trouxe para mais perto de si e passou as mãos em seus cabelos, depois se separando dela e segurou seu rosto com uma mão e a olhou, com os olhos brilhantes.

- O que eu sinto por você? – perguntou ele ainda a encarando e dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Nem eu sei – disse ela e os dois voltaram a se beijar até ficar sem ar.

Quando a festa acabou, eles voltaram a sua respectiva casa, e como de costume, Blaise e Malfoy, acompanharam as garotas até a porta da sala comunal da Grifinoria. Durante o caminhou se desenrolou uma duvida de quem chegava primeiro até o quadro. Os quatro pararam e Pâmela disse:

- No três. Um… Dois… TRES! – Disse ela e eles correram até lá. Gina estava quase na frente quando Malfoy estava quase a ultrapassando. Ela correu um pouco mais e chegou em primeiro lugar.

- VENCI! AAA! VIU? EU VENCI DE VOCÊ BEM NA SUA FACE! RARARA! – Comemorava ela. Malfoy a pegou pela cintura e sorriu olhando para cima depois olhou para ela. Ele disse:

- Claro eu deixei você ganhar baixinha.

- Aceite esse fato você perdeu dessa vez Malfoy – disse Pâmela

- Não frustre os sonhos do coitado. – disse Blaise e riu. Ele se despediu de Pâmela e disse:

- Eu vou indo na frente.

- Eu, vou entrar aqui primeiro também Gin. – Disse Pâmela e os dois foram embora. Deixando apenas Malfoy e Gina ali. Ela riu e disse:

- Eu não sou baixinha para a sua informação – disse ela.

- Quer saber… É, tem razão. Você é uma anã. – disse ele e ela deu um tapinha no ombro dele. Malfoy se aproximou um pouco e a beijou. Ele se separou dela e disse:

- Boa noite. – disse e foi embora. Ela, que não parava de sorrir, entrou na sala comunal. Ela subiu até seu dormitório e quando entrou, congelou.

Hermione estava ali, sentada em sua cama a esperando. Hermione olhou para ela e perguntou:

- Onde você estava senhora Weasley? E não vem dizer que estava estudando porque quando você vai estudar, normalmente não chega com esse cheiro – disse Hermione

- Que cheiro? Eu… É que… Eu estava dando uma voltinha por ai. Só isso. – disse ela jogando seu casaco em uma mesa

- Ah, tá. Ok, e quando você foi dar essa voltinha, quando foi que sua boca ficou vermelha? – perguntou ela. Gina olhou bem para ela e disse:

- Não fiz o que você acha que eu fiz! Como pode dizer isso? – disse ela parecendo, ou tentando parecer, indignada.

- Eu não disse nada Gina – disse ela

- Olha Hermione, eu preciso dormir meu dia já foi muito cheio não acha? – disse ela, e Hermione saiu da cama dela e disse:

- Eu sinceramente espero que você não tenha feito isso – disse ela e foi dormir. Gina caiu em sua cama como sempre e Pâmela disse em um sussurro para ela:

- Por um triz. – disse ela e as duas riram. Quando Gina estava quase indo dormir, alguma coisa bicou a janela fechada. Ela se levantou e abriu a janela. Uma coruja trazia um bilhete em que estava escrito:

"P.S: Eu te amo"

—-10. Falsh Back parte final

*_plack*_

_* plack, plack*_

_*plack, plack,plack*_

_G_ina acordou com o barulho que a chuva fazia batendo em sua janela. Ela abriu seus olhos lentamente, e se levantou. Ela pegou o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho que estava em baixo de sua cama um pouco amassado. Ela o releu e se sentou em sua cama pensando de novo com sigo mesma.

"Como isso? Isso é fisicamente e quimicamente impossível!" pensou. Ela transformou o pedaço de pergaminho em uma bolinha e guardou dentro do bolso de sua calça jeans que estava igualmente em baixo de sua cama. (N/A: Inspirado no meu quarto.) Ela se vestiu, e pegou suas coisas. Ela estava saindo do quarto quando se lembrou de Pâmela. Ela a acordou e as duas foram até o salão principal, e tomaram café. As duas estavam conversando um pouco quando Harry entrou no salão principal com Rony e Hermione. O estomago de Gina deu voltas. Ela terminou de beber seu suco de abobora, pegou Pâmela pelo braço e saiu dali antes que o trio a visse. Quando as duas saíram, Pâmela perguntou:

- Por que a pressa o doida varrida? – perguntou ela enquanto andavam

- Nada Pamy… - disse Gina

- A NÃO! VÍRGINIA WEASLEY, NÃO ME DIGA QUE FOI POR CAUSA DO HARRY! – Gritou Pâmela

- Olha eu já estou muito estressada pra ter que ficar respondendo você. – disse ela entrando na sala. Como eu disse leitor, eu sou péssima em descrever dias de aula. Mas, depois do dia inteiro, Gina foi estudar na biblioteca, que estava vazia por causa da festa. Ela se sentou e começou a ler, quando ouviu uma voz conversando com uma pessoa do outro lado da estante.

- Tem certeza que você não vai vir pra festa curtir comigo? – disse uma voz que Gina tinha quase certeza que conhecia.

- Não Bruna… Eu… Estou cansado e… Preciso estudar. – disse Draco Malfoy.

- Você não precisa disso. Você é Draco Malfoy!

- Eu te encontro depois Bruna, pra resolver nossos assuntos. – disse Draco.

- Ok… Eu te encontro depois – disse a Acer.

- Com certeza. – As orelhas de Gina ficaram vermelhas de raiva e quando teve certeza que Acer tinha saído da Biblioteca, ela deu a volta até o outro lado da estante. Ela ficou atrás de Malfoy, e disse:

- Resolver os assuntos não é?- disse Gina. Draco olhou para trás e disse:

- Quê? – quando ele se virou, ficou pálido. Ele tossiu e disse – Er… Oi.

- Oi? OI? OI? VOCÊ FICA AI COM A BRUNA ACER E DEPOIS DE TUDO ME DIZ OI? – Ela gritou isso. Deu graças a GODRIC que a bibliotecária tinha um sono profundo.

- Esperava que eu dissesse o que? – disse ele ficando de pé.

- Calma, não precisa dizer mais nada agora, por que eu também não vou falar uma VÍRGULA com você DRACO MALFOY! – disse ela e quando estava saindo, Draco a segurou pelo braço e disse:

- Isso tudo é ciúmes?

- POR QUE EU TERIA CIUMES DE VOCÊ? – Gritou ela

- Para a sua informação WEASLEY, eu não sou clichê muito menos ultrapassado então eu vou direto ao ponto- disse ele, a pegando pela cintura e a encostando na parede da biblioteca - ou você para com esses ciúmes ou eu…

- Ou você o que MALFOY? - perguntou ela

- Isso- disse ele a beijando. Quando se separaram, Gina disse:

- Eu odeio quando você faz isso. – disse ela olhando naqueles olhos que estavam muito azuis, mas ainda com uma pincelada de cinza.

- Isso o que? – perguntou ele igualmente olhando para os olhos dele.

- Me deixa sem palavras. – disse ela e sorriu. Malfoy sorriu também, e a beijou.

E assim como vocês devem imaginar, os dois ficaram um pouco mais próximos até que um belo dia, Gina estava dormindo quando ouviu um pequeno barulho na janela…

FIM DO FLASH BACK!  
>—-<p>

N/A: Voltando ao tempo real…

11. CHEGA!

Gina estava olhando através da janela de seu quarto, observando o sol se por. Varias cores pintavam o céu naquele momento. Ela fechou os olhos e imaginou como seria bom estar livre. Livre de tudo aquilo. Tudo a que a mantinha presa aquele lugar. E o amor sempre lascando com todas essas suas possibilidades. Ela saiu do seu quarto e começou a andar um pouco pelos corredores. Ela olhava o teto, depois as paredes… Ela ainda estava andando quando um garoto de olhos dourados e cabelo loiro escuro apareceu ao lado dela e perguntou simpaticamente:

- Perdida? – perguntou e sorriu olhando para ela.

- Não, só estou dando uma volta. Você é?… – começou ela ficando meio sem graça pelo fato de que ele não parava de olhá-la.

- Meu nome é Felipe, e… Você deve ser a namorada do Malfoy não é? Gina…

- Er… sou mesmo… E… Por que você esta aqui? – perguntou ela totalmente sem jeito.

- Pra falar a verdade minha irmã me puxou a força pra cá. Ei, você sabe guardar segredo? – perguntou ele pondo as mãos no bolso. Ela parou de andar e se virou para ele. Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça positivamente. Ele continuou – bom pra falar a verdade eu estava mesmo é pensando em um jeito de sair daqui.

- Aqui entre nós, eu também. – e os dois riram.

- Então… Você pode me ajudar? – perguntou ele. Gina ia responder quando uma voz falou aparentemente irritada:

- Pra que você quer a ajuda dela Fillo? – perguntou Malfoy. Ele sorriu e se virou pra trás e disse:

- Nada que seja do seu bico Malfoy(N/A: se eu colocar, quando tiver uma briga, Black, não estranhem ok? Até por que o nome dele segundo o Wikipédia, é Draco Black Malfoy.)

- É suficientemente importante pra eu saber já que tem a ver com a MINHA namorada. – disse Draco lançando um olhar de raiva a Felipe.

- Sinceramente Malfoy, vamos, não era nada importante. – disse Gina olhando para ele

- É Malfoy, não era nada interessante, mas de qualquer jeito, vou sair daqui antes que o senhor ciúmes exploda. – disse Felipe e saiu. Draco virou pra ela e perguntou com raiva:

- Sobre o que ele estava falando com você Virginia?

- Nada importante Malfoy, o que? Pra você eu tenho que ficar trancada naquele quarto por toda a eternidade, e nunca posso conversar com ninguém não é? Pois é Black, não é assim – disse ela.

- Ótimo, vai lá se socializar com o Fillo vai! A e aproveita, por que você simplesmente não me esquece e fica logo de vez com ele em Weasley? – ele quase gritou isso.

- É, pelo menos ele não é um grosso estúpido e idiota feito você Draco Black Malfoy! – ela gritou isso e saiu. Ela foi até o jardim e encontrou Felipe lá. Ele se virou para ela e disse:

- Tá tudo bem?

- Sim, tá… tudo bem. Só aquele estúpido ignorante que eu tenho como namorado. – disse e tentou sorrir um pouco – Mas então, ainda quer ajuda?

- Sim, se você estiver disposta, e… Eu não posso garantir que vai dar certo. – disse ele olhando para o lago e sorrindo

- Claro. Só a pequena possibilidade de sair dessa prisão já me anima – e os dois riram.

- Ok, o que eu estava pensando era o seguinte… – e ele começou a explicar como era a casa e tudo mais. Como aqueles portões eram difíceis de passar, e como tinha 1.000 comensais super fies ao redor da mansão toda, e que quase só sobrou um caminho seguro.

- Um túnel por baixo? – perguntou Gina

- É, essa mansão é gigante, e tem uns 2 tuneis que foram fechados a muito tempo. Podemos tentar passar por eles. – disse ele.

- Deve ser quase impossível ainda mais por que… – Gina foi interrompida por uma sensação super desagradável já meio conhecida em seu braço esquerdo. Ela olhou para o braço e olhou para Felipe de novo – … Eu tenho que ir… Eu converso com você depois ok?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça mas depois disse:

- É, eu também vou sofrer essa infelicidade um dia do jeito que minha irmã é. E… Antes de tudo, boa sorte com o Draco mais tarde.- ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça antes de ir para dentro da mansão.

Era uma daquelas reuniões. Só que depois de um bando de baboseiras que falaram, Voldemort disse:

- E o fim está quase se aproximando. Será muito fácil, Potter está perto de ser pego. – e Gina só prestou atenção de verdade nessa parte. Ela foi para o seu quarto e viu que Malfoy a seguia no caminho. Ela entrou e ele parou na porta. Ela olhou para ele e disse:

- Entra logo ou quer que eu feche a porta na sua cara? – e ele entrou. Ele ficou na frente dela e disse:

- Olha sinceramente, eu não queria…

- Que parte? A parte que você foi grosso comigo ou a parte em que você mandou eu te esquecer?

- Você sabe que eu não quis dizer isso…

- MAS DISSE MALFOY! VOCE DISSE! DISSE COM TODAS AS PALAVRAS COMO SE EU FOSSE UM PEDAÇO DE LIXO JOGADO NO CHÃO! – ela gritou isso e saiu da frente dele andando um pouco e se apoiando em um pequeno espaço de uma das janelas.

- É pois é. – disse ele se jogando em uma das poltronas próximas.

- Viu, nem você mesmo consegue explicar isso Black.- disse ela ainda olhando para a janela.

- Dá pra você parar de me chamar de Black,Weasley?

- Ah, agora é Weasley.

- Gina, Weasley, que se lasque – Ele chegou um pouco mais perto de onde ela estava - eu só quero que você saiba que eu só fiquei daquele jeito por que…

- É, por que você ficou daquele jeito? – perguntou ela se virando diretamente para ele.

- Ok, eu admito. Eu estava com ciúmes. Feliz agora Weasley? – disse ele. Ela riu um pouco e disse:

- Você sabe que não precisa ter ciúmes e ainda fica desse jeito.

- Claro, imagina se sei lá, você é "roubada" de mim? – disse ele a abraç um pouco pensativa perguntou:

- O que você faria? Se eu sumisse? – perguntou ela.

- Eu iria junto. Nem que fosse a força. – disse ele sorrindo. – Eu… Vou te deixar dormir ok? Até amanha.

- Até. – e ele saiu do quarto. 20 minutos depois que Malfoy saiu alguém bateu na porta. Gina que estava tentando fazer um origami com as folhas dos livros que estava arrancando, se levantou e foi até a porta e a abriu. Para a sua surpresa, Felipe estava ali.

- E… Posso entrar? – perguntou ele

- Bom… Claro, claro – disse ela deixando ele entrar.

- Nós vamos precisar do Malfoy. – disse ele se sentando na cama dela.

- O QUE? Por que vamos precisar do Malfoy? – perguntou ela surpresa.

- Porque só um Malfoy vai saber onde fica realmente cada túnel. Se nós tentarmos, vamos acabar perdidos lá. – disse ele

- Você tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Você sabe que eu não vou conseguir… – disse ela

- É claro que vai! É só você chamar ele, e dá tudo certo ok? – disse ele – Eu vou indo então… Até mais Gin. – disse ele e saiu.

- Até mais Felipe.


End file.
